Harry Potter and the Rise of the Mage
by SixPathSage
Summary: Harry Potter knows the Dark Lord is out there, waiting, poise to strike. Deciding to take action Harry uncovers a ancient power not seen for over two thousands years. The Mage. He will make new friends, and deal with unknown enemies from the shadows. He will gain power throughout his society, however will it be for good or evil. Harry and Daphne pairing. Dark Harry, Smart,
1. The Hearing

**Harry Potter Rise of the Mage**

**Author Notes: **Before Harry's fifth year Harry decides to make some changes in his life and prepares to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. In doing so he founds a ritual that will unlock his full magical potential. He will encounter new friends, and an old nemesis from the shadows.

**Chapter 1: The Hearing **

Harry calmly stands in front of the large iron oak doors and takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves from jumping out of his skin and opens the door. Harry immediately realized where he was. This was the same courtroom where Bellatrix Lestrange and her comrades were sentence to Azkaban.

"You're late." A harsh voice said from the chamber.

"No one saw fit in to inform me the time and place had been changed." Harry said coolly. He immediately recognize the speaker as the Minister of Magic; Cornelius Fudge. Harry could see he was glaring at Harry in hate and if Harry wasn't mistaken, he look upset.

"An owl was sent to you this morning. This is not the Wizengamot's fault." Fudge stated coldly.

"I haven't received an owl, it never arrived." Harry stated calmly. Fudge face fell clearly, he was not expecting this.

"Take your seat." Fudge spat as he turn to his documents. Harry turns his attention to the seat in the middle of the floor and immediately knew that this chair was for high class criminals. He had seen in the pensive memory the chains come alive and bound the person who sits in them.

"I rather stand." Harry stated coldly.

"Take your seat." Fudge spat at Harry.

"No." Harry stated. "I am not a fool. I know those chains will bind me the moment I seat down. Are you trying to treat me as a high class criminal? Am I a Death Eater on trail?" Harry demanded. The moment those words left Harry's lips people began talking in agreement. Many were even questioning the Minister's motives. Fudge heard the whispers and Harry took the time look around the room and could see Wizards and Witches where Red and Black robes that Harry knew at once was the Wizengamot. It would appear Harry's hearing was going to be presented like a full criminal trail. Harry realized he could use this to his advantage.

"Very well, Weasley, give him a 'proper' chair. Harry turns and sees Percy get up and leaves the courtroom. A moment later, he returns with a very old and molding chair. He sets it down without looking at Harry. Harry eyed the chair in disgust and could feel everyone's eyes watching him. Taking out his wand Harry's turns the chair into one of the chairs he has sat in many times in Gryffindor Common Room. Harry sat there with a confident face, trying not to show any nervousness or weakness.

"What are the charges against me?" Harry asked after several minutes of just staring in the Minister.

"Yes, charges, the charges are that one Harry James Potter produces a Patronus Charm in the present of a muggle. You are Harry James Potter?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"Do you live at Number 4 Private Drive Little Surrey?"

"Yes."

"Do you deny produce said Patronus?"

"No, but…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot; this young man has breach our most sacred laws and he cannot be given free reign like Dumbledore as allowed. I moved that…"

"I did it because of the dementors." Harry shouted in anger. The chamber went silent. Even Fudge looked shock at Harry's outburst.

"Dementors? What do you mean?" A very stern looking women who was sitting on Fudge's right side asked.

"Awe I see, very clever, you see Madam Bones the boy has come up with a clever story. Muggles can't see Dementors can they boy. However, seeing how you have no proof."

"There were two Dementor's and they nearly kissed me and my cousin." Harry said in anger.

"Those are very serious claims, Mr. Potter." Madam Bones said in a stern voice.

"It's irrelevant. The boy is merely stating this so he can have pity given to him. However, I believe in justice and equality for all so I move for…."

"Are you trying to send me off to Azakan without a fair trail; just like you did to Sirus Black?" Harry shouted. Everyone became silent and even Fudge was looking at Harry uncomfortable.

"hem hem." A voice said breaking the silence.

"The chair recognizes Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic." Fudge said.

"Pardon me, Mr. Potter but for a moment, I thought you were accusing the Minister of miscarriage of justice." She said in a sweet voice. Harry immediately narrowed his eyes and frown. He could tell immediately, he didn't like her.

"I believe it is by the law, unless this law has been removed that every defendant has the right to defend himself after being accused of any crime." Harry stated. Madam Umbridge's face lost it smile and she look like she had be smacked.

"That is true," Madam Bones said giving Fudge a hard look. Fudge tried to avoid her gaze but he knew he had to change this soon.

"Mr. Potter, please explain to this court, why you did you produce a patronus charm in the present of a muggle." Madam Bones asked in an authority tone of voice. Fudge look like he wanted to object but the wizengamot seem to be in favor of Madam Bones so he said nothing but looked at his papers in front of him. Clearly tuning out whatever Harry was going to say.

"The muggle the minister is so worried about is my cousin, Dudley Dursley and he has been aware that I can use magic since he was eleven years old. Me and my cousin were walking when we were attack by two dementors. I was unable to produce the protonus charm right away and my cousin and I were under their mercy for awhile. It was only when the second dementor tried to perform the kiss on my cousin was I able to finally produce my patronus and drive the dementors away."

"Produce your patronus? Was it corporal?" Madam Bones asked in awe.

"Er, what?" Harry asked complete taken back by this question.

"Corporal. Your patronus took the shape of an animal, instead of uncorporal where it would produce gas or mist." Madam Bones said.

"Yes, it's a stag; it's always been a stag." Harry lied. It wasn't true, his Patronus had somehow changed and he forgot to ask Professor Lupin as to why. He made a mental note to ask Professor Lupin when he got back.

"Always, are you saying you've been able to produce a patronus before a week ago?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year because I had some problems with the dementors station at Hogwarts." Harry said in a calm tone.

"Impressive, very impressive to be able to produce a Patronus at such a young age is very impressive." Madam Bones said. Fudge finally looks up after spending most of his time looking at his documents in front of him.

"That fact is the more advance it is the more disturbing it is." Fudge said in anger. "Mr. Potter has made a fantastic story, but that doesn't change the facts that Mr. Potter broke our laws and used magic in front of a muggle. Even if it was a muggle that is aware of our world." Fudge cried out.

"I'm more concern that there were two dementors in Surrey." Madam Bones said in a concern tone of voice.

"Dementor's so far from Azkaban, that odds of that are unlikely. That's why I do not believe they were dementors in Little Surrey." Fudge said. Some wizards and witches look like they agreed with Fudge. "Let's not forget the hover charm he preformed in his second year."

"That wasn't me that was a house-elf." Harry said.

"You see, a house-elf, in a muggle house. The boy loves to tell nothing but lies for attention." Fudge shouted.

"Dobby." Harry said. A crack was heard and Dobby the House-Elf appeared.

"Master Harry called Dobby?"Dobby asked.

"Explain who cast the hover charm before I started my second year at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"That was Dobby's fault. I did it in hopes Harry Potter would be expelled from Hogwarts and would have to suffer from the Chamber of Secrets." Dobby said in a sad voice.

"This is the house-elf?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes, I freed Dobby from the Malfoy's at the end of my second year, he has since called me master." Harry said with a shrug. "Thanks Dobby, that's all." Dobby vanished with a loud crack.

"Let's not forget what he did to his aunt before he started his third year." Fudge suddenly said.

"You yourself dismiss those charges and said I wouldn't have to worry about anything." Harry said in a calm tone of voice. Fudge looked like he was going to explode in anger. "Besides it's very hard to keep myself in check in front of that woman." Harry added.

Silence once again enters the chamber as they were looking at either Harry or Fudge.

"For those who wish the accused too be found guilty and expelled from Hogwarts." Madam Bones said as a dozen hands went up. Fudge's and Umbridge's hands were among them. Harry gave Fudge a dirty look as if he was dumb.

"For those to have the accused cleared of all charges." Madam Bones said as she raised her hand as did nearly the entire room. Harry couldn't help but feel a sense of pride swell upside him. It was better than what Fudge looked like; he look like he had been force to swallow a lemon.

"Cleared of all charges." Fudge said in a disappointing tone of voice.

"Mr. Potter, what did you mean earlier, when you said the 'Same as Sirus Black'? It's well known throughout our society that Sirus Black betrayed your parents and sold them to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It's also known that Sirus Black tried to kill you in your third year." Madam Bones said. Everyone who got up, including Fudge sat back down. They did not look happy about this.

"If that was true, why is it that I was able to talk to him for two hours before either Professor Lupin and Professor Snape showed up. Sirus Black explain everything to me. He and Professor Lupin were able to prove Sirus Black innocent's in front of me. However before this evidence could be presented to the Ministry, Professor Lupin turn into a werewolf and we lost the evidence. I tried to tell the Minister what happen but Professor Snape kept saying I was under the confundus charm."

"No one knows what happen that night. Or how Sirus Black escaped in the first place. Perhaps you can explain to this government what you found out." Madam Bones said. Fudge looks at her in horror, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Before I met Sirus Black, I had, like the rest of the wizarding world believed he betrayed my parents to Voldemort." Harry said ignoring everyone who shuddered at the sound of the name. Harry thought they were pathetic. "I didn't realized but Sirus Black had somehow taken my 'friend' Ronald Weasley into the Whooping Willow. I followed along with another 'friend' of mine, Hermione Granger. When we reach the end of the tunnel we realized we were in the Shrieking Shack. Sirus Black then disarmed us and bound us to prevent us from doing anything. I thought he was going to kill me, but instead he seemed more concern about getting his hands on my friend pet rat Scabbers." Harry said. At the mention of his old rat, Percy looked up, clearly surprise.

"I wanted to kill him, more than anyone in my life. But he explain everything, from the time he was at Hogwarts with my parents, to the night they died. He said, he wasn't the Secret Keeper but Peter Pettigrew was."

"I object." Fudge shouted. "There is no proof." Fudge said. Harry knew why Fudge was against hearing this, he had order the Dementor's Kiss to be perform on Sirus Black. If Sirus Black was innocence like Harry was suggesting, then it would ruin his creditability.

"I was there Minister, unlike you. You also do no have any 'evidence' to support your claims other than your own misguided facts." Harry said in a calm yet demanding tone of voice.

"Order." Madam Bones shouted causing the chamber to fall silent again. "Mr. Potter speaks the truth Minister, only three people were present with Sirus Black before former Professor Lupin and Professor Snape arrived. Seeing how you were not present you do not know the story." Madam Bones said giving Fudge a hard glare as if challenging him to argue with her. Fudge shrunk under Madam Bones glared. "However, Mr. Potter, the Minister is not wrong. There is evidence and even testimony by Albus Dumbledore that Sirus Black was the Secret Keeper of the Potters." Madam Bones said frowning at Harry.

"That's what they wanted people to believe. My parents were in hiding. It is true that they were intending to use Sirus Black as the original Secret Keeper. However Sirus back down from the idea and only four people knew. My mother, my father, Sirus Black and Peter Pettigrew. They did every calculation possible. They believed there were no gaps or holes in their plan. That was their biggest miscalculation. The plan was simple, Sirus Black was to be a decoy while Peter Pettigrew would be the Secret Keeper. It would have been the perfect plan but they failed to realize that Peter was a Death Eater."

"Yes, we all know what happens next. Sirus Black kills Peter Pettigrew and kills twelve muggles along with him." Fudge said.

"Actually Peter Pettigrew is alive. Pettigrew is an animagus, an illegal one. He can change, into a rat. And for twelve years he was known as Scabbers the Rat." Harry said. Percy suddenly looked ill as if he was told there were to be no more rules.

"Impossible, the Ministry would know if Peter was an animagus. The boy is full of it." Fudge said.

"Care you back up your words." Harry said.

"I don't need to boy. I'm the Minister. It's my job to run this government, not yours." Fudge barked.

"Order." Madam Bones said before Harry could retaliate. Both Harry and the Minister were giving each other the direst looks. Whispers broke out, the members of the wizengamot speaking about what was going on between Harry and the Minister.

"Mr. Potter please explain what happen next inside the shrieking shack." Madam Bones asked the moment silence came back into the chamber.

"Professor Lupin arrived and he disarmed Sirus Black before having a short chat with him. Instead of cursing Sirus Black like I was expecting Lupin seemed to have forgiven Sirus Black. That's when Professor Snape arrived. He disarmed Lupin and bound him and threaten Black to the dementor's without hearing our protests about what was going on. He even went as far as to threaten us to get expelled for associating with a criminal and a werewolf. I had manage to get my wand back and I curse Professor Snape because I wanted o learn the truth. Lupin and Sirus would then tell me how they went to school together and how they were friends. Lupin wasn't trusted because they suspected he was joining up with the other werewolves who were at Voldemort's side. Sirus explain he should have realized Peter was the spy because it was his style. Peter always like to follow the one's in power. He blame himself for making Peter the Secret Keeper. Lupin would prove it to us by taking Scabber's away from Ron. He would than perform a counter spell on Scabbers and I watch as the Rat turn into a man without a right index finger. Peter claimed he did it because he was scared and the Dark Lord was taking over, but I convince Professor Lupin and Sirus Black to take Peter to the Minister so we could clear Sirus Black of the charges. However before we could make it back too the castle, Lupin turn into a werewolf causing Sirus to fend him off away from me and my friends. I do not know what it was, but something caused Professor Lupin to be driven off and run into the forest." Harry suddenly said. Not regretting that he was lying to the Minister of Magic. He had no intention to say he used the time turner and Hermione mimic a werewolf cry. "Then the dementor's came. They didn't care, they were hungry and they attempted to feed. I tried to fend them off but there were too many dementor's. I seriously thought it was the end, then he came." Harry said.

"He?" Madam Bones said in a confusing tone of voice.

"The Minister wouldn't let me explain at the time because he believed I was under the Confundus Charm, but he came. I do not know who he is but he managed to drive all those dementor's away. With a single Patronus." Harry said.

"Explain." Madam Bones demanded. Fudge looks somewhat interested.

"I was found on the bank by Professor Snape. But before Professor Snape could arrive, there was someone else there. Not a Professor, or a minister official a wizard of some kind he cast a single Patronus Charm and it drove all the dementor's away. Before I pass out, I manage to catch a glimpse of him. Though I can say I've never seen him again." Harry said.

"What did he look like?" Madam Bones asked.

"I can do better." Harry said as he took his wand and pointed it to his temple. A silver light was connected from Harry's temple to his wand and Harry waved his wand. A figure wearing black robes and what appeared to be runes stood there. His face was hooded making it impossible to make out his face but he stood there in all his glory.

"I kind of suspect, that this person also help Sirus Black escape when he was imprison at Hogwarts." Harry added.

"You suspect?"

"I have no proof, when I heard Sirus Black manage to escape I some how knew in my gut that this wizard had broken him out." Harry said. Silence came into the hall. Harry knew that if they believed him, then the Ministry made a grave mistake and sentence an innocent man to Azkaban.

"That's a very fine story Mr. Potter; however, you have no proof or evidence to support your claim and I'm sure you would like to see this body take action but I will not unless you can provide me evidence." Fudge said in a smug tone of voice. This time the Wizengamot stood up and began shouting at Fudge in anger. Several calling him rude names and even a few were giving him a few rude hand gestures.

"I don't think you'll find Sirus Black if you keep chasing after him." Harry said. It was his turn to look smug.

"What are you suggesting Mr. Potter?" Madam Bones asked.

"Give Sirus Black a trail he never got. I'm sure he will be more than happy to turn himself in." Harry said. Nearly everyone was nodding in agreement.

"It is not your place to tell the Ministry what he can and cannot do Potter." Fudge spat.

"No, it's my place to question if our leader is fit to lead." Harry snapped back. Fudge paled at his words.

"Give Sirus Black a month to turn himself in and I'm sure he'll turn himself in so we can all move past this." Harry said. "All I can do, is await your decision." Harry said as he sat down and calmly looks at Fudge with a smirk on his face. Harry knew the Minister had no choice in the matter. If he refused then it would look like he was hiding something and people would turn against him. If he accepted, then he would have to live with the fact that he was outsmarted by a fifteen year old.

"For those in favor, of giving Sirus Black a month to turn himself under the condition he get's a fair trail." Madam Bones asked. Everyone's hands rose up in favor. They knew they had too, the public would turn against the Ministry and Fudge could face a full scale riot if it was known that you can go to Azkaban for being innocent.

"For those against and wish to continue the man hunt for the fugitive Sirus Black." Madam Bones said. Only a few raised their hands. Fudge and Umbridge were among them. Once again, Fudge was beaten in his own game and look like his favorite toy was taken away.

"Very well, Sirus Black will have one month to turn himself with the man hunt being suspended. However I want this to go on the record that it makes little difference. Sirus Black is a guilty man and nothing will change that." Fudge said.

"Well if I'm right, Sirus Black will turn himself at the end of the month because a innocent man has nothing to fear if he is given a fair trail and corrupt politicians and their allies not sabotaging it for their own personal means." Harry said in a clam voice as he gave Fudge a hard glare. Everyone knew what Harry was saying. Fudge was going to interfere and not give Sirus Black a fair trail. Fudge glared at Harry angry of accusing him as a corrupt politician.

"Case dismissed." Madam Bones said. Just then, the doors open and Albus Dumbledore walked in.

"I'm here to be witness for the defense for Harry Potter." Dumbledore said in a commanding tone of voice.

"You're late Dumbledore; the hearing has come to a close." Madam Bones said.

"I see the results."

"Mr. Potter was cleared of all charges. He put up an excellent defense." Madam Bones said as she got up.

"I see, that's excellent." Dumbledore said as he turns around and left without saying a word to Harry. Harry felt anger in him as he wanted to speak to Professor Dumbledore.

Harry walked out the door to see Bill and Mr. Weasley standing there.

"Dumbledore didn't say." Mr. Weasley said.

"I've been cleared of all charges." Harry said with a grin.

They both beamed with pride.

"Excellent, well it was obvious that was the correct choice." Bill will take you home, I got work to do, but I'll see you tonight." Mr. Weasley said as he turn to take off but before he could the courtroom doors open wide and everyone came pouring out. A few gave nods to Arthur while mostly everyone said hello to Harry. Fudge and Percy came out and they both completely ignored Harry and while Percy ignored his father and older brother. He acted like they were apart of the wall. Umbridge came out but she gave Harry a look that disturbed him greatly.

"Bill will take you home, I got to go." Mr. Weasley said as he took off.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the chair in Grimmuald Place where Ron, Ginny and the twins were jumping up and down in a circle happy that Harry was cleared of all charges.

"I understand from Arhur that you put on quiet a defense." Sirus said handing Harry a butterbeer.

"I did, I merely pointed out the facts the minister had against me and pointed out some flaws with the charges he had against me. Speaking of which, we need to talk." Harry said in a sudden serious tone of voice.

"About?"

"I doubt Fudge would let this go into the papers but I manage to give you a trail." Harry said. Everyone became silent.

"Are you serious Harry?" Remus said in a serious tone of voice.

"I am, I merely got upset and said that Fudge was going to sent me off to Azkaban like he did to Sirus." Harry said. "That got everyone's attention as I pointed out the facts." Harry said. He went on to explain what happen in his third year to the Wizangamot and asked for a month trail period for Sirus to turn himself in.

"I'm impress Harry, I couldn't have thought of a way to use your trail to get my name cleared." Sirus said with pride.

"You're not cleared yet Sirus however this would be a major victory for us. Though it would be much harder too catch Peter." Lupin said.

"Not really, people would be on the alert and be looking for him. Not to mention the untold story of Sirus Black would be legendary that would cause thousands to doubt the Ministry. This could allow us to force the Ministry to make changes in our favor." Harry said.

Everyone was silent. They knew it was true, Fudge wasn't being a leader they needed right now and he had to go. Harry had taken a huge step in destroying Fudge's credibility. If Sirus Black got a trail, then it would ruin Fudge. Fudge was trap in a corner by his own undoings, and everyone knew it.

"I take it you got a plan." Sirus said.

"Yes, you said Kingsley's in charge of hunting you. Well, we'll make it so in two weeks he delivers a letter to Madam Bones demanding for a trail to be set on at the end of the month. You will agree to surrender to the Minister on the condition that there will be a trail the same day. At the end of the month, you will go with Tonks to get your freedom."

"Why Tonks, why not Shacklebolt?" Hermione asked.

"Because Tonks is considered to be family. It would be a good cover story if Sirus went to Andromeda for help and she explains that he had a chance for a trail and Tonks would bring him in. It would boost Tonks reputation. This would also allow Sirus to be watch closely incase Fudge and his administration tries to prevent the trail from happening. I'm sure Fudge will use all his influence and power to stop this trail from happening." Harry said.

"That is true," Lupin said after a few moments of silence.

"Enough, any more plotting and planning and you might as well induct him into the Order. Everyone, start cleaning this house." Molly Weasley said as she broke up the twins and Ginny from their little war chant.

"I might as well be, I know more about Voldemort than the Order does." Harry said under his breath. Unfortently Mrs. Weasley heard him and Harry immediately bolted from the room to avoid hearing her lecture him. He hated people lecturing him. He fought Voldmort for Merlin sake. So why was everyone so consistent on treating him like he was eleven years old? He was almost seventeen years old, he was about to be a man. He didn't want to be babied and Mrs. Weasley sure likes to treat him as if he was a child.

* * *

Harry decided to explore the house a bit. Despite how small it appeared on the inside, the house was like a mansion. Six full floors, over a hundred rooms. Harry was exploring the back area when he came a cross a large wooden doors that look like it was made of oak.

**'Sanguinem tantum ut transeant per portas Niger.'**

Harry grabbed the handles and opens. He looked surprise to see what appeared to be a library. It wasn't on the same scale as Hogwarts but it was big none the less. Hogwarts housed thousands of books, this library seemed to hold hundreds.

Harry was never much of a bookworm, but he grabbed several books and began to read them. The books contain spells and magic that he has never seen before. Curses that was good for hurting your enemies. It explains many counter-spells as well as advice to countering the Dark Arts.

Harry went to the back and looked at what appeared to be the biggest book in the library.

**"Duis non est ingressus ad grandia"**

Harry couldn't make heads or tails of what was being said, but his curiosity caused him to open the book saw at once runes were engraved in the pages.

"He who connects with nature will gain a power greater than the mortals can dream of." Harry read on and realized not only would the power of the earth be granted to the user, but also would gain the ability to shift into animal forms and even gain unrivaled healing abilities. Harry mark the page and immediately turn the pages a few more before he reach another section. The Mage.

_"The art of the mage is to concentrate one's magic in a specific area of magic. Nearly unrivaled in their area of magic, a mage can be nearly unstoppable with untold levels of magic abilities." _

Harry eagerly look through but to his disappointment, he soon saw he could only be one type. Stopping at a page he read eagerly about a new mage.

_"The Shadow Mage; the Master of Dreams and Illusions. This mage can slip into the shadows and become invisible to all senses. The Shadow Mage can create illusions to the naked eye or to a specific target to his own wishes. They can also create nightmares to their enemies without contact with them. They can also move shadows or create new shadows in areas they haven't existed before."_

Harry could tell this would be useful and immediately read the rune to make it. He turns back to the druid page and copies the marking on the floor.

The floor seemed to grow and Harry suddenly felt as if he was place under the cruciatus curse. Before Harry could adjust himself to the pain, the floor started to flow and Harry passes out.

* * *

**Author Notes:** A new story, a new chapter. Tell me how this is and please review. I could use a beta to fix my chapters. Hope you like the trail and the new change Harry is going through.

**Please Review**

Sanguinem tantum ut transeant per portas Niger - Only a blood of a Black may pass through these doors

Duis non est ingressus ad grandia - Once you enter the great beyond there is no going back


	2. Point of View

**Harry Potter Rise of the Mage**

**Author Notes:** Thank you guys for all of your reviews. I did some of my own self edit but don't count on it being completely ready, anyone can beta this story?

**Chapter 2: Point of View**

Harry woke up holding his head. If he didn't know better, Harry would have said he was hung over. Harry got up and could see things were blurry. Reaching for his glasses, unable to see them on the ground Harry got up and tried to see the door. It was then he felt something fall from his nose and crash on the ground. Looking down Harry could see that it was his glasses and he could see better than when he had them on.

Harry was looking at his hands and could see blue markings on his arms. The book was on the ground, and the magical circle was also gone.

The doors open and Sirus came in.

"Harry, where have you've been, we've been looking all over for you."

"What time is it?" Harry asked getting to his feet.

"Just after ten. What you doing in here?" Sirus asked.

"I was looking at some books to learn about magic." Harry answered half honestly.

Sirus picked up the book and his eyes open wide.

"Harry, please tell me you didn't performed a ritual to access one of these magic's."

"Um."

"Harry that was dangerous. Many have died just performing these rituals. That's because they don't get it right the first time. Which one did you use?"

"The druid and shadow mage." Harry said.

"What? You did two? Are you alright, you're not a squib are you?" Sirus asked.

"No, I can feel magic, sense it even. I can see too, better than I have ever in my life."

"Harry…"

"Sirus, this is Harry's choice. You have to admit, he needed to make his own because soon, this will be his war." Remus said at the doorway.

"I know, but I could have lost him."

"But you didn't." Lupin said in an attempt to calm his best friend down.

"Right, well, Molly is taking her kids to Diagon Alley, Lupin is going to go with you as security." Sirus said as he walked out with Harry following him. Harry wondered what caused Sirus to have a sudden change of heart about having him fight.

"Professor Lupin,"

"Really Harry, I haven't been your teacher in two years. You don't need to call me Professor."

"Right, well I was wondering, why is Sirus surprise I cast two rituals at the same time?" Harry asked.

"At the same time? Harry that was very dangerous. A ritual can only be performed one at a time and they are used to solidify magic within the caster. However, seeing how you are fine perhaps, I can safely assume there is no reason to worry. The Black family holds many magical secrets. Many of them are dangerous and have cost the lives of many people. Including members of the Black of the family. Come, let's go to Diagon Alley, and get your school supplies. The list came in today."

Harry opens his letter and immediately realized it was thicker than normal. Opening the envelope, he notices four pieces of paper and opens the first one. It stated he would be starting his Fifth Year at Hogwarts. The second letter to no surprise, contain his school list.

The next two letters surprised him the most. He was Captain of the Quidditch team and to his utter amazement, a Prefect. The letters contain responsibilities and privilege for being a prefect.

"Can you help me get some extra books on defense and fighting spells?" Harry asked trying to get over the fact he was a Captain and a Prefect.

"I will. That's why I volunteered too come along." Lupin said with a smile.

Harry smiled and turns to see Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's all ready to go.

"Harry, where have you've been? We've look everywhere for you." Hermione said in one breath.

"I was in the Black Family Library." Harry said.

"How did you get in? I haven't been able to find a way to get pass the blood wards." Hermione suddenly demanded.

"Harry is a member of the Black Family. His grandmother on his father side is Dorea Potter née Black. Harry as access to the Black Family Library as the wards recognizes him as a Black. Now, enough of that, it's time to go to Diagon Alley." Lupin said as Hermione gave Harry a glare as if he was at fault for be able to go into the library and she wasn't. Harry felt pride at knowing he could use the library and she couldn't. Harry cast several charms on himself to ensure that no one would recognize him.

Harry and Professor Lupin apparated in the back alley of the Leakey Cauldron and quickly enter the Alley. Harry felt disgusted that no one seem to care that Death Eaters were running lose or the fact that Voldemort was back. Then again, it would be smart to strike your enemies when you were ready and they least expected it.

"I need some new robes." Harry said to Lupin who nodded and took him to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

Harry walks in and sees a brunette girl standing on a stool getting her own new school robes. Harry was stun for a moment, she was gorgeous.

"What you staring at?" She snaps at Harry. Then again, she does carries the attitude.

"I'm merely waiting for my turn. Nothing wrong with that, is there?" Harry replied raising an eyebrow.

"Shut it Potter." She snaps. Harry blinks, unsure how to respond to her remark.

"How did you know?" Harry finally asked. He had brown hair and eyes and had a bit of a tan skin, so how she knew was a mystery.

"I can tell who you are even with that disguise." She said. Harry looked at her in shock. "Plus your voice gave you away." She added. Harry suddenly realized he didn't change his voice. Then again, he wasn't expecting many to recognize him by voice.

Harry eyes went to her house badge and notice at once, she was a Slytherin. Harry suddenly had a scowl on his face.

"Got a problem Potter?" She snaps.

"It's your house that has a problem with me. You all like to follow Draco Malfoy whenever he plans to torment other people." Harry said in a disgusting tone of voice. The girl gave a snort and gave Harry a very rude glare.

"Don't make assumptions about me when you know nothing about me Potter. In case its slip your mind, I haven't been a part of any bullying that Draco and Pansy do."

Harry jogged his memory and knew at once she was speaking the truth. She stood in the background ignoring what happen in front of her all the time. Last year when Draco mocked Harry about dying in the Triwizard Tournament, she had said nothing and kept to herself with her blond friend.

"You still didn't do anything to stop it." Harry replied.

"House unity Potter, I'm sure you know what that means." She spat.

Harry didn't say any more but look at the catalog and chose the robes he wanted as well as other robes he would need.

The girl got down and left the shop without saying a word to Harry. Harry got up and got measured for his robes. His mind however, was elsewhere.

He kept thinking about the short conversation he had with her. Was he a prejudice? He thought about it and the first thing that he thought about was not having any Slytherin friends. Sure he rejected Draco's friendship but he was a pain in the ass. It seemed the house was following Draco and Harry didn't bother to make any friends. What was it that Hagrid said to him? Not a single witch or wizard who went bad was in Slytheirn. He felt a bit guilty because he knew he was being prejudice to the house of Slytherin. They can't all be bad. Harry decided to try and be friendlier towards Slytherin this year and make a couple of friends.

Harry got down and he and Professor Lupin headed to Flourish and Blotts where they got all his school books. Lupin and Harry looked at several other books that contain defensive spells and the magical art of Martial. Lupin also paid for several advance books on charms, transfiguration, defense and too Harry's horror, Potions.

Harry got more owl treats for Hedwig. Harry also decided to take a leaf from Professor Moody, if he was taking a leaf out of his book and bought a new trunk with five locks.

Harry spent some time with Professor Lupin who was pointing out many key factors in learning to defend himself. Harry listened to every word and was making as many notes as he could.

Finally it was time to return.

* * *

**Grimmuald Place Number 12**

Harry also was thinking inside his head. Dumbledore had the Order of the Phoenix at his side to fight Voldemort, but they were doing whatever they did. Harry knew he could not defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters by himself. If the Dark Lord regains his strength to have his own private army then, he would have to have his own army. Unfortunately, he doubts he could ask the Ministry of Magic to give him an army. That left him with one choice, Hogwarts. He would have to turn to his fellow students for help. However he knew the Ministry would not allow children to form their own society away from the Ministry. The smart move, if Harry considered it smart, was to send someone from the Ministry to Hogwarts to keep an eye on the teachers and keep the students in line.

Harry had one choice, he need to gain the trust of his peers and help them prepare for the nightmare that was to come. Harry knew first-hand what the Dark Lord was planning, he spoke to his followers about his plans to conquer the wizarding world. Harry at first, thought it was Voldemort who had sent the Dementors, however he shook his head after he had cleared his head. No, Voldemort wanted to kill him personally. That meant one day, he and Voldemort would have a duel to the death. The only explanation that was available to Harry was that someone within the Ministry, a high ranking official was responsible. Harry knew they weren't acting on Voldemort's order, which meant one thing, someone within Fudge's administration wanted him gone.

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Sirus walk up to him.

"You okay Harry?" Sirus asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just… thinking."

"Thinking, what about?" Sirus asked as he sat down next to Harry.

"All this time, we've assumed Voldemort had order those Dementor's to attack me." Harry said.

"That's what the Order believes thought Snape believes differently. Snape Intel suggests that no Death Eater was responsible for the hit." Sirus said slowly.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with him." Harry said and Sirus had a look of horror on his face. "Voldemort wants to kill me personally. That means he himself will come to me. No, for weeks the Ministry and Fudge's Administration has been running a smear campaign against me. What if, one of them tried to silence me in front of the wizarding world because they're afraid of me? I did say Voldemort was back and Fudge was in complete denial about his return. What if, they plan this to silence my voice and warnings?" Harry asked Sirus.

"I hate to say this as well, but that makes more sense. I'll bring it up in the Order; see if we can get an idea of who did it. Though it would be someone who is good enough too cover their tracks.

Harry nodded and finally notices Sirus was holding several books.

"What you holding?" Harry asked as he eyes the books with suspension.

"These books are going to be yours, you've earn them. Although I've never heard of a Mage and Druid hybrid."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, you can only be one or another. There has never been a hybrid of these two magic's. The magic they create can't cross with each other. The fact that you survived is a miracle Harry, it's even a greater miracle that it work. These books, will help your Mage and Druid abilities. Though I should warn you, we need you to get use to using a wand and casting spells now." Sirus said.

"Why? I've used my wand and its fine." Harry said as he tries to summon a butterbeer to him. The butterbeer exploded with incredible force.

"Harry, your magical core has grown and changed. Your wand will fail you at times. I believe it's time for you to get a new wand. One that will work for you, also," Sirus said in a sad tone of voice.

"What?"

"It will be more difficult for you to cast magic with a wand. A mage and druid consumes a lot of magic when they use a wand. You're going to have practice wandless magic. That should be less taxing on you then using a wand."

"I don't understand, I thought using wandless magic was harder than using a wand."

"For a wizard Harry. A Mage is opposite than a wizard. For them, they can use wandless magic as well as a wizard who uses a wand. However they cannot use a wand as easily as a wizard can. It's a trade off you see."

"I think so, so I'll have a harder time using a wand than doing wandless magic." Harry said.

"That's correct, now here's your gift. I got these copies from the Black Family Library. Only I can remove them past the blood ward seeing how I'm the Head of the Black Family. Now, these books will help you use Druid and Mage magical abilities. You should keep it, because you were right Harry. This is your fight now, I can only help you the best I can. It's what I should have done in the first place." Sirus said giving Harry a one arm hug.

"Thanks Sirus." Harry said as he looks at the books. There were five of them in total.

"Don't worry, none of them are Dark Arts. Molly would have my head if she knew you were reading Dark Arts."

"What makes the Dark Arts so bad Sirus?" Harry asked.

Sirus was quiet for a moment and seemed to be thinking about the question.

"The best way to say it is it brings a person sinister nature out. My dreaded cousin Bellatrix is a fine example. She was a remarkable witch, one of the brightest her age; however she fell deeply into the Dark Arts and lost her mind as it drove her insane." Sirus said slowly.

"Bellatrix." Harry repeated knowing what that woman did.

"She remains in Azkaban to this day. Though I suspect she won't stay there long, not if you information was right and Voldemort intends to break out his faithful followers. I just pray will be ready before it's too late."Sirus said in a sad tone of voice.

Harry said nothing but look at the books in front of him. He hopes they would help him prepare for war. He could already feel a change in the winds.

Harry was in his private room, which he considers was lucky seeing how Mrs. Weasley wanted him to be roommates with Ron. Sirus however insisted Harry get's his own room. After a long shouting match, with Mrs. Black schreeking in the background, Mrs. Weasley finally gave in after Sirus stated they were in his house and he was Harry's legal guardian. Mrs. Weasley didn't like that, but Mr. Weasley who came home reminded his wife that they were guests in another person's home. So it was Sirus's decision.

Harry was glad he got his room because he was able to study his new books in peace. Remus showed him password locking spells he could place on his door to ensure no one would barge into his room. Harry was glad he learn these spells because Hermione was interested in reading Harry's new books. She huff and puff but in the end, she gave up. However Harry knew Hermione would seize the first chance to read his books without his permission. This made Harry question his friendship with Ron and Hermione. He treasured and tried to keep the friendship alive throughout the years because they were his first true friends. They were also his only real friends. This made Harry wonder if he can make other good friends. His mind turn to that pretty Slytherin girl from the shop caused Harry's face to turn red. She was very beautiful and very attractive. However he knew he would have a hard time getting to know her. Gryffindor and Slytherin students did not see eye to eye on well, anything. Fights were common between those two houses and not everyone could be trusted. Harry also knew, many children had parents as Death Eaters. This made Harry public enemy number one in so many wrong places.

* * *

"Wake up Harry its time for you to go to school." Sirus said as he shook Harry awake.

"How did you get in?" Harry mumbled as he woke up.

"My door is connected to your room and you don't place locks on them." Sirus said as harry got up.

"Oh." Harry said as he gave a big yawn.

It's been about three weeks since Harry's trail and Kreacher whom Harry got to know and like, made sure he had Harry healthy. Kreacher in turn, like Harry. Harry was, according to Kreacher, and Honorable Half Blood of Black. It was a funny relationship as Harry reminded Kreacher that the age of purity. It was the age of unity. They had their disagreements, but they ended up respecting each other as Harry help clean the kitchen; much to Kreacher's pleasure.

Kreacher had Harry a warm breakfast ready as Harry came downstairs. Today, Harry was wearing his new Prefect and Captain badges on his new school robes. Ron hadn't spoken a word to Harry since he came to Grimmuald House; he just stood there not looking at Harry with an angry expression on his face. It was clear this was going to a repeat of their fourth year. Harry just decided to get better friends ones who didn't have jealously issues.

"Watcher Harry. I'm coming with you." Tonks said who look like her friendly self. Mad-Eye Moody was also there and a couple of people Harry didn't recognize.

"We're here to make sure no one tries to make any attempts on you."

"We need to hurry, the floo network will not remain open for long. Are you sure we are secure?" Mrs. Weasley said as she got all her kids ready. The twins were doing a mock duel with their fake wands.

"Yes. I have many contacts in the magical transportation department. We only have a one minute window." Mad-Eye said as he eyed his pocket watch.

"Congratulations on becoming a Prefect and Quidditch Captain Potter." Tonks said with pride.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore was against the idea; however Professor McGonagall put her foot down and said it was her decision as you were a member of her house."

Harry felt some what angry; just knowing Dumbledore was against the idea of Harry being a Prefect seem to piss him off.

"Let's go, our window is approaching." Ms. Weasley said as she ushered her children forward.

Harry hated traveling by floo, but it was the quickest way to get to King's Cross station.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Dumbledore said 'no' Sirus." Mrs. Weasley suddenly called out as Harry turns to the Sirus the dog. Sirus gave a bark as if he disagreed with Mrs. Weasley and she gave a puff.

"Fine, be your own head then. But Dumbledore did warn you." Mrs. Weasley said as she gave her unsettling way of approval.

Harry grabs the floo powder and Sirus, Lupin and Tonks all stood with him with his luggage ready.

"Kings Cross Station." Harry said in a clear tone of voice, hoping he didn't end up somewhere else like he did in his second year.

Like a vortex, Harry was spinning fast until he felt himself land on solid ground. He was please to see it had work and he was standing before the Hogwarts Express.

Harry quickly found a small waiting area and got change into his new Hogwarts robes and put his Prefect and Captain badge on. He walked out to see Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks and Remus standing there.

"We want you to have these." Lupin said holding several items.

"I got you this." Tonks said holding up a small gauntlet. "It's a wand holster, place your wand in it and you can summon it at will. Harry looks at his new wand and felt pride that he got an even stronger wand than his previous one. His previous one was in his trunk, in case he could use it again, but for now, he would carry his new one with pride. Twelve and a half inches Oak with Dragon Fang. Harry put on the wand holster and slips his wand into it.

"I got you these."Moody said with pride. He gave Harry small box. Opening it, Harry could see Dragon Fang earrings, as well as a necklace and a ring. There was a small book inside.

"Those earrings will protect you from magical mind influence. I have no doubt that someone will attempt to manipulate you. That necklace will protect you from jinxes and hexes. You're going to have a lot of enemies this year Potter so a little extra protection never hurts. That ring will alert you if your food has been poison or has a potion in it." Moody said with is magical eye spinning with pride.

"Thank you." Harry said, he knew these gifts would be a great help.

"This is mine." Remus said. He was holding several books.

"I knew you're going to need to learn extra this year to prepare for the battles that have yet to come. However, these books contain Auror level spells and magical combat. I also gave you a list of spells that you will find useful. And this is from Sirus. He wanted to give this to you personally, but seeing right now, he can't. He wanted to make sure you get it. It's a magical mirror; it will allow you to reach him or me whenever you need. It's much safer than owl travel or using the floo to talk. I hope you won't have to use it though."

"As you know, Sirus trail is tomorrow, things are moving in motion and it's thank to you Potter. Now, watch you back and learn as much as you can this year. Merline knows you need to after what you've been through." Moody said as Sirus gave a bark in agreement.

Harry gave his thanks and got on the train with the others and put on the gift from Mad-Eye and could feel a since in pride knowing he has an edge in his mind.

* * *

Harry got on the train and pulled his new trunk and Hedwig towards the Prefect Cabin. Harry sat down and to his horror, the girl from the robe store, was also in there.

"Potter." She said in a under tone of voice.

"How was your summer?" Harry asked trying to be polite.

She gave him a hard cold glare as if trying to figure out what his end game was.

"Fine. I see you're a Prefect." She said in a cold tone of voice.

"And a Quidditch Captain." Harry said with a smug look on his face. She looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't count Slytherin out yet Potter. This could be our year." She said.

"As long as your team doesn't cheat then I have no problem with it." Harry replies smoothly. She gives a huff and looks out the window. Something told him that this was going to be a difficult year.

* * *

**Author Notes: **As many of you can see, I decided to put restrictions on Harry who is now a Mage and Druid. I didn't want to make him too powerful without limits. So Harry will have to limit his use with a wand and relay on his novice skills of wandless magic.

**Please Review**


	3. Arrival

**Harry Potter Rise of the Mage**

**Author Notes:** Could use a beta, hope you guys enjoying this chapter, i self-edited it the best i could.

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

Harry sat were the rest of the Fifth Year prefects arrived. The Slytherin Brunette, whose name Harry did not know was the female Prefect of Slytherin while to Harry's horror; Draco was made the other Prefect. Ernie Macmillian and Hannah Abbott were both made the Hufflepuff Prefects. They both greeted Harry like they were old friends. Harry had to admit it was fun to talk to them as they weren't so judgment towards him. Terry Boot and Padma Patil were the Ravenclaw Prefects. Hermione came in and joined Harry as the female Gryffindor Prefect.

Harry was barely listening as the Head Boy and Girl explain their duties and how they should deal out punishment. Harry knew he couldn't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle. He would force them to write a thousand words as punishment.

The Slytherin brunette turned out to be Daphne Greengrass. Renown for being the Ice Queen of Hogwarts. Harry knew he wanted to get to know her more. Something about her made his heart skip several beats.

The meeting was finish and they all went to their compartments. Harry was waiting for it, and to his amusement, Draco Malfoy didn't disappoint.

"So Potter, I see you've become a Prefect. McGonagall going senile in her old age." Malfoy said the moment they were out of earshot of the Head Boy and Girl. Daphne look like she wish she was elsewhere and wanted to leave but Harry and Malfoy were blocking the only way out. So she stood there in silence.

"It must be easy for you Malfoy, never having to earn anything in your life and instead relaying Daddy's money to buy everything for you." Harry replied coldly. Draco turn pink at being called spoiled.

"I make my own way Potter."

"Then prove it." Harry hissed. Harry turns around and left Draco and Daphne. His dragon fang necklace suddenly grew hot and Harry felt as if something bounces off of him. Turning around, Harry was surprise to see Draco on the ground moaning as if he had been hit by several hexes. Daphne was trying hard not to laugh as she was doing her best to keep a straight face.

"Try not to curse me Malfoy, you're just a pest compare to Voldemort. You don't want to cross me this year; I won't be as forgiving as the Dark Lord is to his followers." Harry said as he turns around walking away with a smile on his face.

Harry went to an empty compartment in the back and sat down. He knew it would be only a matter of time before Malfoy would find some way to retaliate.

The door opens and a fourth year blond enters the room.

"Hello Harry Potter." She said as she came into the room and sat down. Ginny came in followed shortly by Ron and Hermione following Hermione to Harry's surprise Neville came in looking a bit scared as usual.

"Hey Harry, how was your summer." Neville asked in an exciting tone of voice.

"Eventful." Harry said in honesty.

"Yeah, Gran told me about you being attack by a couple of dementors. She's furious that the Minister isn't doing anything about it." Neville said in a sad tone of voice.

"Thanks Neville." Harry said in a small voice as he turns to look out the window.

"Are you going to take your Prefect duties seriously Harry?" Hermione asked as she got up.

"You sound like Percy." Harry mutters ignoring her.

Hermione didn't say anything but left the compartment to go do her Prefect duties.

"So, who is she?" Neville asked nodding towards Luna.

"This is Luna Lovegood, she lives near my family with her father." Ginny said.

"You went with Padma to the Yule Ball last year didn't you?" Luna suddenly said.

"Yes I did," Ron said with a disappointed tone of voice. It was clear he did not wish to be reminded of one of the worse nights of his life.

"She didn't like it too much, she says you didn't pay any attention to her. I wouldn't have mind going, I don't like dancing much." Luna said.

"That's, er, nice." Ron said.

"You know Padma was made Prefect." Harry suddenly said.

"You're kidding, why was she made Prefect?" Ron asked.

"She is a model student. Never been in trouble has she." Neville said.

"Plus she get O's and helps other students with their work." Harry added. It was true, Padma was one of the few Ravenclaws that supported Harry and even help him with his homework when he was having trouble preparing for the Triwizard Tasks.

"Never mind that, have you seen how she looks like now, she grown very well and her hips, or Merlin her hips." Ron said as he gave a slight moan. Harry felt the urge to gag or vomit from his friend's perverted nature.

"You know you're disgusting right." Luna said in a odd tone of voice.

"I'm not." Ron said.

"Leave it be Ron, just keep your perverted side quiet and behind your four poster bed. We don't need to know what's going on in your head." Harry said as he got up.

"Where you going?" Ron asked.

"Going to do my Prefect duties before Hermione come back and nags at me for being lazy." Harry replies as he went out the door. However, Harry wasn't interested in doing his Prefect duties; he was more interested in testing his powers. Harry entered a loo and locks the door. The train passes over the bridge before Harry's eyes turn silver. Harry stared at himself and concentrated on his Shadow Mage abilities.

It wasn't like practicing at Grimmuald Place where he was able to create small illusions. However the train soon went dark and people began to scream.

* * *

Black smoke figures appeared around the train and landed on top of the train.

Students were screaming as illusion of Death Eaters appeared on the train. Harry then clap his hands together and could feel the earth underneath the train. The train gave a jerk before Harry moved the earth causing the train to flip over. Harry braces himself but was thrown around in the loo.

"Didn't think that through." Harry mutters as he got up and quickly continued with the illusion. People screamed as what appeared to be curses were flying around.

Hermione was beside herself. Scratch that, she was terrified. Death Eaters were attack the train and they some how manage to tilt over a magical train. She was hiding in her compartment when the door opens. A Death Eater stood there; mask full place and wand at the ready. The Death Eater looked around before disappearing into the background.

* * *

Hermione tried to move into the hall way, and she could see at least a dozen Death Eaters searching for someone, they were ignoring many of the students and were instead focusing on searching for someone.

'_They must be looking for Harry.'_ Hermione said with a sudden thought.

She tried to leave her apartment but a green light caused her to duck into the safety of her compartment. The door slams shut and there was a click indicating that they wanted the students inside the compartments. She pulled out one of Fred and George expendable ears from Ron's trunk and place it on the door. She could hear footsteps walking through the hallway.

"Any sign of the Potter boy?" A Death Eater said in a muffled voice his voice spoke with authority.

"No sign of him. The students here will report that the Dark Lord wants the Potter boy." Another said, his voice too being muffled.

"Will burn the train down, make it look like there was an accident. Dumbledore will be sent to Azkaban, and the Ministry will do our dirty work."

'_They're insane!'_ Hermione realized as the bright orange light appeared. The moment it appeared there were loud cracks telling Hermione Granger that they disapparated. It was then she realized the Death Eaters it was then Hermione realized the train was burning up with fire. She tried the unlocking charm but to her horror, the unlocking charm failed her. She tried every opening charm she knew but the doors would not open.

* * *

Harry was snickering as he heard his fellow students screaming and crying for help. The illusion was working great. Now he had to make it look like a Death Eater attack.

"Morsmorde." Harry cried and a skull with a snake lit up the sky. Harry was smiling because he knew at once it would be much harder to believe a Voldemort was back. Not to mention Harry knew it would be harder for Voldemort to get followers if his followers became known for attacking school children. If anything, Harry just single handily made things worse for the Dark Lord and he hardly lift a finger.

Several pops told him the Ministry Officials along with Hogwarts Staff arrived. They were casting spells to cast what they believed what appeared to be a fire. After laughing about their foolishly attempts, Harry dispelled the illusion and the voice locking charm.

The doors open and there stood Professor McGonagall looking alarm but realized.

"Potter, what happen?" She asks in a stern voice.

Harry explain how Death Eaters arrived and lock the door before they disappeared. But they disappeared they started a fire in hopes of making the death's of the children look like an accident in an attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.

Other students who over heard the 'Death Eaters' talking confirm Harry's story and explain what they heard. Ministry Official's; including Madam Bones look very distraught.

"Professor McGonagall, I shall be speaking to Cornelius about sending a battalion of Aurors to Hogwarts." Madam Bones said as many students were shaken and looking at Harry in a new light.

"I trust the Ministry will give us Portkeys to get these students to Hogwarts?" Professor McGonagall said in her stern voice. Madam Bones nodded and the students grabbed their stuff as if they were afraid of another attack.

Harry went to his compartment and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig and grabbed a piece of robe the Auror was holding. Once again, Harry was transport with his least favorite method. He couldn't wait to learn how to apparate.

* * *

Harry enters the Great Hall after putting his trunk in the entrance hall. Dumbledore look weary yet happy that the students were pouring into the Great Hall.

"What do you think that attack was all about?" Harry asked Hermione as the sorting was taken place. The first years look terrified more than usual. Though it couldn't be help as they believed they've just suffered from an attack.

"I think they were looking for you Harry." Hermione said.

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked.

"You were there, didn't you hear what they said."

"I was scared out of my mind Hermione." Ron countered.

"If you were paying attention they said they were looking for Harry. They set the whole train on fire in attempt to kill him." Hermione said.

"That makes it scary if the Death Eaters are being so bold. Perhaps they feel the Ministry isn't going to do anything about it and just make this incident disappear." Harry said.

Dumbledore stood up and spread his arms wide causing all communications to cease.

"Welcome," He said in a booming voice. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts and to our new arrivals, Welcome to Hogwarts." He said smiling. "Now, what has been confirmed as a Death Eater attack on the school train, the Minister of Magic has… 'Agreed' too place protection at this school to prevent further attacks." Dumbledore said in a booming voice that sounded like he disagreed with the protection the Ministry was going to provided. Harry briefly wondered what kind of protection Fudge agreed to give. "However I assure each and every one of you, that you are perfectly safe at Hogwarts as long as I remain Headmaster. No Death Eater would dare try to harm you while I'm here." He said and many look relived to hear that Dumbledore was protecting them.

"Now, before we dig into our magnificent feast, I have as usual, I must beg for your attention for the Start of Term notices. First years should ought to know, the Forbidden Forest is, well Forbidden and is considered out of bounds to all students. A few of our older students ought to have learn that by now." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

"Mr. Filch our beloved caretaker, has once again asked me for what he tells me is the fourth hundred and sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes nor are a number of other things, all of which can be viewed at Mr. Filch office should anyone with to see." Dumbledore said with a small smirk.

"We'll be having two changes of staff this year. First, please welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be taking over the Care of Magical Creatures Lessons as Professor Hagrid is away on vacation for the first time in nearly fifty years."Dumbledore said. There was a polite applause at the sight of Professor Grubbly-Plank who waved to the students.

"Second, please welcome, Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm sure you all will be joining me in wishing Professor Umbridge, good luck."

Harry would have burst out laughing if he wasn't staring so hard at Umbridge who was staring back at him with hungry eyes and a sinister smile on her face.

"Quidditch Captains, tryouts for your house teams but be per-approved by Madam Hooch our beloved Quidditch Referee and you can sign up no later by…."

"Hem, Hem." Professor Umbridge said after she finally broke eye contact with Harry. Soon it became clear that she had gotten to her feet and was walking to the podium to make a speech of her own. Harry stared blankly at Umbridge and her lack of respect.

"Thank you Headmaster; for those warm words of welcome." Umbridge said as many teachers look at her in disgust. No one, not even Professor McGonagall has ever interrupted Professor Dumbledore. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She said as she gave a wide smile that made her look more like a toad. "And I am very please to see all the happy little faces looking back at me." She added though when Harry looked around he saw not one person was smiling, well except Filch. "I am very looking forward to getting know each and everyone of one you and I'm sure, we'll be very good friends." At this Harry snorted. He wasn't the only one, it seems half the students all had their opinions of Umbridge already and they didn't like her. She took no notice of the disrespect and continued on. "The Ministry of Magic has always valued and considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts, with which you were born with, may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the WIzarding Community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." Professor Umbridge paused and gave a small laugh as she look around. Only Ernie Macmillian was watching her but he was fingering his Prefect badge with a worried look on his face.

"Every Headmaster and Headmistress of Hogwarts has always brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress sake must be discouraged for our tried and tested tradition often require no tinkering. A new balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…" Professor Umbridge said but Harry stop listening, he look at Ron and Hermione but Hermione seem to be following her every word.

Harry wasn't sure, but the speech had ended with Dumbledore giving a couple of claps. The teachers gave one or two claps before they stop and a smiling Umbridge return to her seat.

"Well, she already confirm what I suspected." Harry said in a low voice.

"What's that?" Neville asked in curiosity.

"The Ministry's going to interfere in our education and control the magic we can learn." Harry said in a small voice.

"They can't do that, this is a school to learn magic if they stop our ability to learn magic then…."

"Fudge is letting his emotions get the better of him. He's not a leader we need right now. That's why he afraid. He doesn't want the students to have the power to rebel and form some private wizard army to seize power away from him." Harry said.

"That sounds insane. Even by the Minister's standards." Ron said.

"They can't just stop our education." Hermione said.

"I get the feeling, we are own our on this year." Harry said.

"Now then, I have one final announcement. I'm sure many of you remember that Hogwarts once housed the Dementors of Azkaban." Harry felt a sudden piece of dread swell up inside of him. Fudge surely didn't. "I'm afraid and displeased to inform each of you that once again Hogwarts will be guarded by the Dementors. However, several people have voice their disapproval about housing Dementors at a school so a battalion of Aurors will be station in Hogsmeade Village for the remainder of the school year to prevent another Death Eater attack." Dumbledore stated.

They ate and talk and laugh. Although it was hard too maintain their spirits after the attack on the train. Dumbledore seeing how they weren't having a good time decided to dismiss them.

"First years, all Gryffindor first year this way." Harry called out and Hermione did the same thing.

"See you guys at the common room." Ron said as he and Neville went with the other students.

"Right, now then, welcome to Hogwarts and congratulations in joining the House of Godric Gryffindor." Harry said as he led the First Years through the main corridors instead of his usual route. "This place is going to be like your family so treat everyone in the House of Gryffindor with respect and it shall be return to you in full. We expect you to study hard and get the best grade you can get. If you need help with your homework or learning spells you can ask an older student who will be more than happy to help you." Harry said as they went up the flight of stairs. They reach the main hall where the stair cases were rearranging themselves as usual. "Watch your step, these staircases likes to move around." Harry said as they went up one of the stairs. "If you have a dispute with another housemate, take it to the house Prefect and let them settle it and leave it at that. If you have any questions you can speak to our Head of House Professor McGonagall."

Harry led them down the main Gryffindor Tower corridor and walked towards the Fat Lady.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia." Harry said. Harry led them in. When they were all in they look at him for guidance, and Harry knew they didn't know what to do.

"You have a two day break over the weekend; I suggest you get familiar with the castle. On Monday morning, at eight o'clock Professor McGonagall will give you your class schedules. Hermione Granger and I will be showing you to your for the first week of your school week. After that it will be your responsibility to get to your classes on your own. The boy's dormitories are on the right and the girls are on the left. You will find that your belongs have been brought up and you can change for bed. We have a bulletin board to list activities going on within Gryffindor Tower. Breakfast is served from six in the morning till nine. Lunch is from eleven to one. Dinner is from five to seven. Make sure you are back in the common room by nine o'clock and pray that I'm the one that finds you after dark, the other Prefects and teachers won't be as forgiving as I am. Does anyone have any questions for me or Miss Granger?" Harry asked in a polite tone of voice.

A young girl raised her hand.

"Yes?" Harry asked politely.

"Will we be learning magic on our first day?" She asked in a small voice.

"No, it's not easy just to use magic so for the first day the teachers will explain what magic is and the theory behind it. You won't practice magic until your third week. Any other questions?"

A boy raised his hand.

"What's the easiest branch of magic and what's the hardest?" He asked eagerly.

"Hmm, that's a tough question. Truthfully everyone has their strength's and weaknesses when it comes to learning magic. You could be skilled in charms but weak in transfiguration. You could be skilled at theory but not good at the practical. In general, I find charms to be the easiest with transfiguration being the most difficult. You will learn more in your classes. Now then, it's getting late and you all should be off in bed. If you wish to write to your parents you may do so but the letters will have to wait till tomorrow to be sent off. I will be down here at seven in the morning should you wish to make an early visit to the Owlery." Harry said. Hermione stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"What?" Harry asked after the first years went to bed.

"That was impressive Harry, you should consider being a teacher." Hermione said in awe.

Harry turns around and sees many of his housemates looking at him.

"What?" Harry said as he stares back at them.

"Good to see you're doing alright Harry." Dean said as he approach him.

"Thank Dean, how was your summer?"

"Good, better than Seamus anyways. He was just telling me."

"What happen?" Harry asked. Seamus muttered something but Harry didn't hear it.

"His mother didn't want him to come back." Dean explained.

"Why not?"

"Because of you; and of Dumbledore." Seamus snapped in angry. Harry knew at once why she was against Seamus returning to Hogwarts.

"She believes the Daily Prophet doesn't she? She thinks I'm a lying attention seeking brat and Dumbledore is daft."

"Well, yeah maybe. Look, would you just explain what happen that night?" Seamus said eagerly.

"I'm not explain anything to anyone who thinks I'm a liar and an attention seeker when they should know me better." Harry snaps.

"Look at it from our point of view." Dean said before Seamus could retaliate. "Each year you get yourself in a crazy situations and the stories are too good to be true. It's hard to believe them half the time. We want, for the first time to hear what happen from the source or as the muggles say from the horses mouth."

"I understand your position however, I won't waste my time when people already have it in their minds that I'm a liar and an attention seeker. Until they wish to accept what I say is true, then I'll speak but until then, I won't waste my breath." Harry said.

"See, how do we know we can trust him? He's mad, I won't be surprise if…"

"That's enough Seamus. Unless you want detention I suggest you go to bed and cool off." Harry said knowing that Seamus always had a bit of a temper problem. Seamus look like a detention would be worth it but Dean grabs Seamus and marches him up the stairs.

"Does anyone else got a problem with me?" Harry asks everyone who remained in the common room.

"I don't, my grand and I believe you Harry." Neville said. Everyone turn to look at him in shock.

"My grand always said You-Know-Who would return. She says if Dumbledore says he back, then that means he's back. She's upgraded our wards and our supplies and contacted all our relatives to maintain security. I've never seen her so paranoid about security before. Besides Harry, you're right. We should know you better; you've never wanted attention or go looking for adventure. Misfortune has a way of following you around. That's why I don't believe the Daily Prophet. They are going to go down along with the Ministry if they keep this up."

"Thanks Neville." Harry said.

Harry walked towards his new courters which including a whole room to himself. He also had a private bathroom and a shower so he didn't have to wait for his old roommates to finish.

Harry fell onto his new bed and fell asleep thinking about his plans. He realized he would have to make allies of his own as Dolores Umbridge was here on the Minister's request. He knew she would try to divert his fellow classmates away from him. He knew Draco Malfoy would be eating out of her hand.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As you can see I made Harry a better Prefect than Ron and Hermione were in the books. Any suggestions are welcomed.

**Please Review**


	4. Truth

**Harry Potter Rise of the Mage**

**Author Notes: **There's not going to be much of Daphne and Harry romance until later chapters.

**Chapter 4: Truth**

Harry woke up and got ready. True to his word, he was ready at seven o'clock to take a couple of first years to the owlery. He led them to the owlery the best way he knew how. They got there without any trouble.

"Alright, you may choose an owl; they will know where to go." Harry said as Hedwig came down and held out her leg.

"Not this time girl, I'll have something for you tonight." Harry said. Hedwig gave a hoot and flew off turning her back to him. Showing that she was piss off that he was choosing a school owl over her. Harry grabbed a screech owl and gave it a letter.

"Oh, hi." A voice said at the doorway. Harry turns around and sees Cho Chang standing there.

"Hey Cho, how was your summer?" Harry asked trying to be polite.

"It was, eventful."

"I'm helping the Gryffindor first years sending their letters to their parents." Harry said as he let the screech owl go. "Everyone, this is Cho Chang a sixth year Ravenclaw student who also plays Seeker on their house team." The first years gave a heartily hello.

"Is she your girlfriend?" A first year girl asked. Harry choked and tried to clear his chest. Cho face turned crimson at the first year's words.

"No, we just play against each other in quidditch." Harry said with a small laugh.

"You like her." The same first year said pointing her finger at Harry. Cho's face turn even more crimson.

"She's a great girl. Maybe one day you can find someone for you." Harry said causing the poor first year's face to turn crimson.

Cho went over and got a barn owl tied the letter to its leg. When she was halfway done the door burst open and there stood Filch looking like he just ran a marathon.

"I knew, I have received a tip off that you Potter, are going to order dungbombs." Filch said pointing a finger at Harry. Harry merely raised an eyebrow and looks back at Filch.

"Shouldn't you be questioning Fred and George? This seems more like their department. I don't have a history with dungbombs." Harry said. Filch paused seeing the truth in Harry's words.

"It doesn't matter, just hand it is what ever it is you're sending." Filch said in a demanding tone of voice.

"I'm not sending a letter. I'm merely helping the first years send their letters to their parents. That isn't against the school rules is it?" Harry asked with a raise eyebrow.

Filch stood there than he eyed Harry's pockets.

"How do I know you don't have it in your pockets?" He snarled.

"Even if I did, you don't have the authority to search me without the Headmaster's permission. Even if you did, you would have to bring me to my house head and file for a suspension. We do have rights you know." Harry said.

Filch stood there with calculating eyes and Harry wasn't giving him any grounds to blink. Finally Filch turns away in defeat. "If I catch a sniff of dungbombs you will be expelled from this school Potter." Filch said in a threatening tone of voice. He turns around and leaves.

"That was odd." Cho said.

"Very, it's as if someone wanted to read my mail." Harry said in agreement.

"That goes against our privacy act." Cho said in disbelief.

"I'm not sure if you've notice Cho, but Umbridge said it last night. Things are going to change at Hogwarts and I suspect we won't have much rights soon. The best we can do is fight the legal system their way.

"Why would he accuse you of ordering Dungbombs?" Cho asked.

"To be honest I can only think of he did it as an excuse to read my personal mail. Other than that, I don't know. I'll learn more later on."

"I hope so." Cho said just as the barn owl bit her in annoyance. "Alright, I'm almost done." Cho said to the owl finishing tying the letter and sent it out.

"Is everyone done?" Harry asked. The first years nodded as their owls took off and went into the morning sky.

"Alright, let's go to breakfast." Harry said as he walked with Cho and led the first years back into the Great Hall.

Harry was walking next to Cho while the first years tag behind them. Some of them were making sniggling comments but Harry just ignored them. He knew they were making comments about him and Cho being together. He wouldn't mind that, but he wasn't sure if it would be appropriate. She was last year Cedric's girlfriend.

Harry waved goodbye to Cho as she went to the Ravenclaw table as he went to the Gryffindor table to eat.

"What are you smiling about?" Ron asked fifteen minutes later as he sat down for breakfast.

"Cho talked to me." Harry said simply.

"Oh my god, Harry are you two dating now?"

"Doubtful." Harry said as he piled his plate with eggs.

"Have you notice that Ministry woman isn't here." Hermione said.

The trio looks up to see Umbridge was indeed missing.

* * *

**Ministry of Magic: Courtroom Ten**

Everyone in the Wizengamot was talking. They all had one question, why were they summoned once again.

The Minister of Magic wasn't sitting in the high podium. Madam Bones was sitting there; ever since Fudge sacked Dumbledore as Chief Warlock, they've had trouble finding a replacement.

The doors open and a squad of Aurors walked with a man in the middle. It took the Wizengamot a moment, but they soon recognize the man as Sirus Black!

Sirus Black sat down in the chair which immediately binds him. Sirus showed no sign of being binded to the chair.

Madam Bones fired her wand in the air to signal the court was now in session. All chatter cease.

"I will begin by summiting the following. The accused Sirus Black; for the murder of twelve muggles, and the murder of Peter Pettigrew; Order of Merlin First Class."

"I object." Umbridge shouted interrupting Madam Bones. Ignoring the glare Madam Bones sent her, she continues on. "Sirus Black trail cannot be given so shortly. It is tradition that he waits thirty days after capture until he is given a trail." She said.

"Is there a second?" Madam Bones asked.

"I second it." Someone in the Wizegamot shouted standing up.

"All in favor?" Madam Bones said. Only a few raised their hands. It was clear the majority of the Wizengamot were curious. They wish to learn the truth from Sirus Black.

"Motion denied. Will shall continue on with the trail with no further interruptions." Madam Bones said as Umbridge sits back down with a sour look on her face.

"The accuse is being charge with thirteen murders, twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew. How does the accuse plea?"

"Not guilty." Sirus Black said in a strong voice.

"It is understood to this court that you wish to testify your defense with Veritaserum. Does this body wish to counter such request?" No one raised their hands. They weren't foolish enough to deny the chance to learn the truth.

Auror Shacklebolt walked up to Madam Bones with a vial and hands it to her. Madam Bones eyes it carefully before handing it back.

"I confirm that this is Veritaserum. The accused may now be submitted to Veritaserum." Sirus showed no resistance as he drank the Veritaserum and sat there.

"Are you Sirus Orion Black the Third?"

"Yes."

"Were you born September 29th of 1959?"

"Yes."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Do you support He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No."

"Have you ever support the Dark Lord and his forces?"

"No."

"Did you betray the Potters?"

"No."

"Where you the Secret Keeper for the Potters?"

"No."

Exciting whisper broke out as everyone who heard this couldn't believe what they were hearing. It was clear Sirus Black was innocence.

"Who was the Secret Keeper of the Potters?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"What happen that night?"

"That night, I kept getting the feeling something was terrible wrong. Finally, I decided to check in on Peter in his hideout. However he was gone and there was no sign of a struggle or a hair unmoved. I knew at once something wasn't right and went immediately to James and Lily's place in Godric Hollow's. However I saw the state of the house and saw their bodies, I knew at once Peter betrayed them and I was overcome with grief at what I saw. I immediately begin searching for Peter and found him in a muggle town. He was in a middle of a crowd when I spotted him. He however manages to spot me and cried out that I betrayed Lily and James. Before I could curse the traitor he blew the street with his wand behind his back. It was then I discovered he some how became an animagus as he transformed himself into a rat. He cut off his right index finger and disappeared into the sewer."

Silence enters the chamber as everyone was staring at Sirus. Truth be told, they did not want believe him but it was hard not to.

"For those who wish to clear the accused of all charges." Madam Bones said in a commanding tone of voice.

Everyone raised their hands. It was clear they had no choice to believe Sirus Black.

"For those who wish to accused to be sentence to life in Azkaban." No one raised their hands. Not even Fudge who look tempted to. Umbridge was staring hard at Sirus Black as if he was at fault for the Minister blunder.

"Cleared of all charges. The Ministry owes you a public apologize and will pay you a fine of a hundred thousand galleons." Madam Bones said as she ended the session. Fudge look at her in horror at the thought the Ministry paying Sirus Black and giving him a public apology.

* * *

**Hogwarts: Monday**

Harry woke up feeling happy. Sirus sent him Hedwig who was clutching a piece of the Daily Prophet.

**Sirus Black Cleared of All Charges**

"_On Saturday morning. The Ministry of Magic was given a surprise since its foundation when Sirus Black marches in the front door and surrenders himself to the Aurors. Auror Tonks, who was responsible for bringing him in took him to Courtroom Ten where Sirus Black requested an immediately trail. Director of Magical Law Enforcement Madam Amelia Bones granted this request and a emergency Wizangamot was held. Senior Undersecretary to the Minister Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge, requested the trail be moved for the traditional thirty day hold. This requested was denied as Sirus Black was given the trail he never received. Sirus Black was found innocent of the crimes he was believed to have done…._

Harry gave the paper to Hermoine who was interested in reading the trail.

Professor McGonagall came up to them holding their schedules.

"Professor, I was wondering if I can drop some classes." Harry asked as Professor McGonagall cleared Hermione.

"What classes do you wish to drop Potter?"

"History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination."

"I see, may I ask why?"

"I rather be spending my time preparing for classes that matter to me and focus on my future career." Harry said in a strong voice.

"I see, well Potter you are going to have more study time this year than last. I hope you do well." Professor McGonagall said as she handed him back his schedule.

Harry looks at his schedule and realized he has two free schedules. Keeping his word he lead the first years to their first class and made sure they had five minutes to spare in the lesson.

Seeing how he had no two free periods, Harry went to the library and look at the books for defensive spells. \He was reading about the backfire charm that used an opponent's own spell against them and was interested in trying it out.

"Of all the places where you had to be, I just had to run into you." A female voice said in annoyance. Harry looks up and sees Daphne Greengrass standing there.

"Hello Daphne, how are you?" Harry said pleasantly.

"It's Greengrass to you. The last time I checked you and I were not on speaking terms." She snaps as she took a seat and took out a potion book. Harry gave a chuckle and went back to his reading.

"Had a good summer?" Harry asked behind his book as Daphne continued to ignore him. Harry gave a smile and cast an illusion of Daphne wearing a beautiful.

"What are you doing?" She hisses as she eyes her new cloths.

"Do you like it? I saw it in Diagon Alley." Harry said in a calm tone.

"How are you doing that? I didn't see you cast it with your wand." Daphne asked.

"My secret. I can do a lot see," Harry said as he cast an illusion of a Dragon in the Magical Library. Students screamed as they tried to get out the door as the Hungarian Horntail gave a roar. Daphne jump back and for a moment forgot she was looking at a illusion.

The dragon disappeared as did her new robes causing Harry to lean back and give a laugh.

"How did you do that?" Daphne asks as she sits back down.

"I told you it's my secret." Harry said as he read his book and began reading the Replica Charm.

"I've never seen an illusion look so real. I can't believe it worked."

"Illusions are more powerful than people realize." Harry said as he continued to read. Daphne went back to her usual self and read her own book.

The bell rang signally the start of lunch. Harry packed his stuff and headed to Gryffindor table with Daphne walking behind him. Harry didn't say anything as he made his way to Gryffindor table and sat down with Ron and Neville. Hermione had yet to show up.

"Hey guys, how was class?"

"Boring, I wish I could drop classes like you." Ron muttered as he piled his food and began to stuff his mouth. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron's table manners.

"Binns kept going on and on about the Goblin Rebellions." Neville said as he piled his own food and began to eat.

"That's why I drop History of Magic." Harry said as he ate his food, Hermione came up to them and sat down.

"Professor Vector kept me, she wanted to know if I can help tutor some of the younger students." Hermione said in one breath.

"Slow down Hermione. We can't understand you when you talk fast." Harry said.

"Yeah, it's rude." Ron said with his mouth full of food.

"So is talking with your mouth full." Hermione remarked coldly.

"What do we got next?" Harry asked before Hermione and Ron got into another argument.

"Potions, then Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"We better go, or else old Snape face will just find an excuse to take points from Gryffindor." Harry said as they all got up the moment they were done and left for Potions.

They went down to the dungeons and found all the Slytherin's already standing by the wall. Harry lead the Gryffindor's to the other side.

"So Potter, I see that they're allowing you roam these alls. I guess it's only a matter of time before the Ministry has you in Azkaban. I hear they got a cell with your name on it." Draco said as the Slytherin's roared with laughter. Harry merely gave a smile.

"Maybe you should visit; I hear your aunt makes excellent company. She doesn't exactly stand for blood purity if she's insane does it?" Harry said in a calm tone. Draco's face turns white at Harry's remark.

"You don't know what you're talking about Potter."

"So your aunt doesn't like to hunt purebloods and drive them insane? Isn't that why she was sentence to Azkaban in the first place?" Harry said with a raise eyebrow.

The Slytherin's all stop laughing and were looking at Draco as if to tell it wasn't true. Draco said nothing but was shaking with his fist clutch to the point his knuckles were turning white.

"I can't help but wonder how many Pureblood families she has destroyed before she was put away. It's such a shame that she didn't do the same thing to your parents. I hear she doesn't even like family." Harry said.

Draco finally had enough and pulled out his wand. He fired a jinx at Harry who merely sidesteps and allows the jinx to hit the wall harmlessly. Draco was prepared to cast another when a voice made him stop.

"Enough!" Snape said as he made his presence known. He walks down the stairs with his cloak moving behind him making him look like an overgrown bat.

"Explain." Snape said pointing his finger to Daphne.

"Potter provoked Malfoy sir." Daphne said.

"I see fifty points from Gryffindor. Dear me, Gryffindor is not doing so well, are they." Snape said with a smirk. Harry didn't say anything; he knew Snape was only provoking him to get a raise out of him just to find an excuse to punish him. Snape displeased with Potter's lack of response pointed his wand at the classroom door and the door swung open. "Inside." He spats in spite to the Gryffindor's.

They did not need telling twice, they all scramble to get inside and take their seats. Harry was partner with Neville while Ron and Hermione were together.

"Settle down." Snape said the moment he closes the door. There was no need to call for order, Snape's mere presence was enough to have everyone stop talking and pay attention.

"Before we begin today's lesson's, I find it 'appropriate' to remind you all that your Ordanary Wizards Levels examinations are upon you in June. During which, you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and the use of magical potions. Moronic though some of you in this class undoubtedly are; I expect you to scrape better than an 'Acceptable' in your Potion O.W.L.; or you will suffer… (Snape's eyes rest on Neville) my displeasure." Neville gave a large gulp as he had a hard time focusing in on Potions.

"After the end of the year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I only accept the best potion and my brightest into N.E.W.T. Potion class, which of course means, that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye." This time Snape's eyes rested on Harry who gave Snape a dirty look. Harry half wanted to drop potions as he no longer wanted a Snape in his life.

"But we have another year before we have that happy moment of farewell, so whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students." Snape said softly as he his linger on Malfoy. Malfoy buffed up his chest with pride and had a very smug look on his face.

"Today, we will be mixing a potion that often comes up in your Ordinary Wizarding Level examination: The Draught of Peace; a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients, you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." Harry notice that Hermione straighten up and had her expression showed she was given Snape her undivided attention. "The ingredients and method (Snape flicks his wand) are on the blackboard. You will find everything you need, in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half. Begin." Harry got up and got every ingredient. He soon got to work and read the instructions and got to work.

Just as Harry predicted Snape set them on a difficult potion that would be tough to complete. Something inside Harry's brain was telling him a different approach to make the potion and he did so. Harry was working so well that he was actually having fun in a potion class. Snape was helping the Slytherin's by giving them tips on how to handle the potion. He would scowl and mock the Gryffindor's into failing their potion. Only Hermione was doing seem to see past his attempts.

"A light silver vapor should now, be rising from your potion." Snape said with just ten minutes to go.

Snape passes Hermione potion; gave it a sniff and walked away telling everyone she had done it perfectly.

"Potter what is this?" Snape said in a rude voice. The Slytherin's in the front of the class look up eagerly to watch Snape taunt Harry. They loved it so much it was like a private show to them.

"The Draught of Peace." Harry replied calmly. He knew he made his potion better than Snape's instruction.

Snape took Harry's spoon and took a sip.

"I pray tell me, how you manage to make it so perfectly? Has Miss Granger been whispering instructions in your ear?" Snape asked. Hermione ears turn pink at the idea of breaking the rules.

"You wouldn't be asking me that if my potion was better than hers now would you, Professor?" Harry said in a mocking tone. The Slytherin's slowly lost their smile and were looking at Harry with a calculating look.

"Indeed, how you manage to make… (Snape look like he was going to have a stroke; Harry half wish it true) how you manage to make the best potion in this class astonishes me. When the past four years, you've struggle in this class."

"I've just grown past your childish taunts." Harry replies in a calm tone. Inside, he felt something wanting to leap out and rip off Snape's jugular.

Snape turns around before he turns around and speaks again.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor Potter." He said and a few Slytherin's gave a small laugh. But it ended when Snape stood in front of the classroom and began to speak to everyone.

"For those of you who manage to follow the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing." Snape said as the ones who finish began to get their sample ready. "Homework: Twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making; to be handed in on Thursday." Snape called out as the class gave a moan.

"What do we have next?" Harry asked the moment they were out of the class.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said.

Harry gave a groan as this was one class he has been dreading.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, the next chapter will be poste dup soon.

A quick note here. Harry can understand the use of potions better because he's now a druid and he is in possesion of animal spirits. He however has yet to tame those spirits so his mood and attitude will be like mood swings.


	5. The Unwanted Professor

**Harry Potter Rise of the Mage**

**Author Notes: **Shorter than my previous chapters but I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Chapter 5: The Unwanted Professor**

Harry and his friends made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and found Umbridge already sitting there drinking what appeared to be tea. Her eyes turn to Harry as if she was a predator who found her prey and she gave a very sick smile. Harry stared back and tried not to snarl at her. Harry wouldn't be surprise if a fly would start flying around and her tongue would snatch it out of the air.

Harry took his seat in the middle of the class next to Neville while Ron and Hermione went to sit behind him. Harry didn't have to wait long before everyone started to fill in and took their seats.

"Good Afternoon children."

Only a few mutter a 'good afternoon' back to 'Professor' Umbridge.

"Tut, tut. That won't do now will it. Let's try again. When I say 'good afternoon' I expect you to say 'Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge.' Now, let's try again. Good Afternoon children."

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." The class chanted back. Harry kept his mouth shut as he did not want to give the woman any pleasure in knowing she had power over him.

"There now, that wasn't so hard now was it? Now, put away your wands and take out quills and parchment and copy down the following." Professor Umbridge said pulling out a rather short wand and tapping the board with it.

Defense Against the Dark Arts:

A Return to Basic Principles

"It is clear to the Ministry that this subject has been uneven and disturbing violent. Teachers who did not follow any of the Ministry approved guidelines. However, you will be please to know, the Ministry will put your studies first and a new course of a safe and secure study method will be used for the year. The Ministry will be preparing you for you to pass your exams which after, is what school is all about."

"Theories, we are just going to study theories?" Harry said out\loud.

"Students will raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class Mr. Potter." Umbridge said as she turns her back to the class and focus on tapping the blackboard with her wand again. Harry took that opportunity to raise his hand and give Umbridge the bird. Hermione let out a gasp while several of the boys snickered behind their hands.

"It is the view of the Ministry to have you pass your exams safely without the risk of being injured to dangerous spells…"

"How's theory suppose to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry asked in a demanding tone of voice.

"Hand Mr. Potter." Umbridge shrieks. "There is nothing out there. The Ministry has guaranteed your safety."

"Like they did on the school train." Harry demanded.

"Your hand is not up Mr. Potter." Umbridge nearly shouted in frustration.

This time, Harry gave Umbridge the bird in full view of the class. It was clear she had no idea what it meant but several students gasp at Harry's boldness. No one has ever disrespected a teacher so bluntly.

"Those who attack the train were merely renegades. The Ministry will catch them soon enough, mark my words." Umbridge said trying to reassume control of her classroom.

"I bet they were the same renegades that attack the Quidditch World Cup. I bet it' s the same Death Eaters the Ministry has allowed to run free." Harry said out loud.

"Your hand Mr. Potter." Umbridge shriek loudly.

"The Ministry also guarantee the safety of our lives during the Triwizard Tornment didn't they. But they slip up and allowed a Death Eater in the school." Harry continued.

"Mr. Potter!" Umbridge shouted.

Everyone was watching Umbridge and Harry have a shouting match.

"What about the time the Ministry exposed us too Dementor's. We weren't safe then either." Harry said.

"Anymore out of you and you'll lose your Prefect and Captain Badges." Umbridge shouted.

"You can't do that, only the Head of my House with the Headmaster's permission can do that." Harry countered.

Umbridge face fell as she tried to smile again.

"Now let me make this perfect clear, there is no one out there to harm you. The Ministry has assured you that we are looking out for your best interest. No one will harm you." Umbridge said.

"What about Lord Voldemort?" Harry demanded. Silence enter the classroom and Umrbidge face turn a deep shade of red out of anger or frustration.

"Once again, I wish to make things perfectly clear, you all have been told and lied to about a certain dark wizard is active again. The Ministry has already proven that this is a lie."

"Was it a lie when I fought him?" Harry shouted in anger.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter." Umbridge shrieks.

"So Cedric Diggory just dropped dead on his accord then?" Harry shouted.

Like a wave, everyone took a deep breath and fell into silence. Harry never mention what happen to Cedric Diggory but they all were watching Harry in hopes he would reveal more.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Umbridge said in a false sad voice.

"And how would you know that? Were you there when he died?" Harry demanded.

Umbridge lost her smile and she made no attempt to put it back. Harry stared back at her with a cold glare of his own.

"The Ministry has its own ways of knowing things. Mr. Potter is delusional and the Ministry will treat him as such if his case becomes 'permanent'." Umbridge said. At this the class frown and look at Harry. They have never known Harry to be 'delusional'.

Padma Patil raised her hand and Umbridge seemed to be grateful for the distraction.

"Yes dear and you are?"

"Padma Patil, isn't there a practical examination to show we can actually do the spell work in our O.W.L.s?"

"Yes dear, if you study hard and understand the theory then you should have no trouble performing the spell in your examination." Umbridge said.

"Without ever practicing them before? Are you saying our first time will be in the exams?"

"Hand Miss Patil." Umbridge shrieks.

Several more students raised their hands and Umbridge look like she did not want to be here.

"And you are?" She asked pointing to Dean.

"Dean Thomas, it's like Harry said, if we are going to be attack it won't be risk free." Dean said in strong voice.

"Do you expect to be attack in my classroom?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes." Several students said at once.

Umbridge did her best to put a smile on her face, but it look very creepy with a force smile on her face.

"I can assure every single one of you, that you will not be attack while you under 'my' care. I am here to be your friend. If you have issues please see me after class. For now, let's continue on with the lesson." Umbridge said.

Harry hands shot up and he did not open his book and continue to keep his hand raised. After fifteen minutes with the entire class watching Harry instead of reading their books Umbridge finally gave in and called on Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Potter what lies have you've got for us now?"

"I'm merely wondering, what is your greatest magical achievement?" Harry asked ignoring the disrespect Umbridge gave him. Umbridge look like she had been slap.

"Magical Achievements, why would you want to know about that?" Umbridge said with a small laugh.

"Well all our previous defensive teachers have had some sort of achievement. Quirrell saved a African prince from a vampire. Lockhart, I don't need to say Lockharts. Professor Lupin fought and survived the last Wizard War. Professor Moody is a renowned auror who defeated many Death Eaters and followers of Voldemort. What are yours?" Harry asked.

Umbridge put on a large and a very fake smile on her face.

"Now I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school, but you've all be exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class – not to mention," She said giving a nasty little laugh, "dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin, he was the best we've ever had." Dean said angrily.

"Hand Mr. Thomas. As I was saying, you have been introduce to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You've all been frighten into believe you are likely to meet dark wizard attacks every other day."

"No we haven't, we've just…" Hermione said.

"Your hand is not up Miss Granger!" Umbridge shouted over Hermione.

Hermione raised her hand but Professor Umbridge ignored her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you –"

"Yeah, well he turned out to be a manic. But we still manage to learn loads." Dean said in a proud voice.

"Your hand is not up Mr. Thomas." Umbridge said in a thrilling tone of voice.

"Now I'm going to make this perfectly clear once again. You all have been told that a certain dark wizard is back from the dead and at large once again –"

"He wasn't dead." Harry said in a loud voice.

"Mr. Potter, you've already lost ten points do not make matters worse for yourself." Umrbidge said in one voice. "As I was saying, you have been told a certain dark wizard is back from the dead, this is a lie."

"Where's Voldemort body then." Harry demanded.

"Fifty Points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter." 'Professor Umbridge shouted in frustration. "I repeat; this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are in no danger from any dark wizard… (Harry gives a loud snort) If you are still worried, by all means come see me outside of class hours. If someone is alarmy you with fibs about reborn dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help, I am your friend. Now, turn to page five, Basics for Beginners."

The bell rang signally the end of the class and everyone got up to and left, the moment they were out of the classroom they all began talking about what happen.

* * *

In no time, the whole school heard about the shouting match between Harry Potter and Professor Dolores Umbridge. Many students found it hard to believe Harry fought the Dark Lord and escaped. However they felt Harry had a point as the school train 'was' attack by Death Eaters. They believe they should learn how to defend themselves. Many of them didn't believe Harry manage to duel the Dark Lord to a standstill.

"I can't help but wonder why they have trouble believe it, I'm not known as a liar to them." Harry said as Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione past a group of Ravenclaws. They all eyed Harry with a calculating look.

"Well to be fair, it is hard to believe. No one was there to witness it. All we know is that you enter the maze with the other champions, next thing we know, you come back with Cedric's dead body."

Harry didn't say anything, in truth it would be hard to believe if he was in there position. Harry went down and ate his dinner. Halfway through, he felt someone watching him and looks up to see Umbridge with her usual hungry look on her face and if Harry wasn't mistaken, a bit of anger. Harry gives a smirk and returns to his meal happy to know he got underneath two of his teachers skin.

"Potter," Professor McGonagall said breaking Harry from his chain of thoughts.

"Yes Professor?"

"I have a list of hopefuls who wish to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Please let me know the earliest you can begin tryouts." Professor McGonagall asked.

"How about this Saturday at nine?"

"Very well, I shall arrange the time. And Potter," McGonagall added in a serious tone of voice. "Please be careful around Dolores Umbridge." She said before walking off.

"What do you think she means by that?" Harry said as he looks at the Quidditch list. Harry gives a groan as many students were trying to play on the team.

The rest of the week went by pretty quick and Harry was determined to study hard and learn as much as he can. Professor Flitwick stopped Harry after class and gave him his personal books of martial (dueling) advance charms and spells he's invented.

* * *

So when Saturday arrived, Harry dress in his Quidditch robes sat down at breakfast.

"So Quidditch, hope you'll keep our streak alive Mr. Potter." Nearly Headless Nick said as he floated over to Harry.

"He'll do fine, he's a quidditch prodigy." Katie said with pride in her voice.

Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet both nodded in agreement. Fred and George came and sat down and were mocking dueling with their beater clubs.

"I'm only going to hold keeper trails. Since Wood has left, it's really the only position we need to fill." Harry said to his team.

"Who do you want to take the position?" Angelina asked.

"Someone who has a good attitude and a good team player." Harry said in a calm tone of voice.

"Sounds reasonable." Angelina said as she ate her food.

"Hello Potter." A sweet voice said behind him. Harry made a disgusting look before he straighten up his face and stares back at the woman wearing pink robes.

"Hello, Professor." Harry said formally.

"I understand you play Quidditch." Umbridge said in a sweet voice.

"That's correct, if you'll excuse me. I have a team to train."

"I'm afraid to inform you, that you will be serving detention with me and Slytheirn will be using this time to practice."Umbridge said.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You can't do that. I haven't broken any school rules so you can't just hand out detention to whom you like just because you're a professor. Besides you must first clear the change with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore." Harry said as he explains the rules.

Umbridge face fell and she look like she actually had been force to swallow a fly.

Harry got up and the Gryffindor team followed him all smirking at Umbridge dismay.

Harry got to the pitch were the team stood behind. They only had to wait a few minutes to see all the contenders stand in front of them. Harry spoke to the team about his plan to hold tryouts.

"Okay, listen up." Harry said. The moment Harry began speaking, silence fell upon the Gryffindor team and everyone turn to face him. "Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts. Now seeing how we have every spot except Keeper filled we can only accept reserves and a new keeper. Now then, Chasers are to form up in front of Angelina Johnson. Beaters will form up in front of Fred and George Weasley while the Keepers will form up in front of Alicia Spinnet, they will give you the quick version of your duties. You have ten minutes to get your positions." Harry said as he watch everyone get into their position.

Seeing how there were more students than normal Harry decided to start with the basics and see how well they could fly around the pitch.

This turn out to be a wise decision as many students were falling off the moment they took off the broom. Harry dismisses them as not possible candidates and focus on those who could fly.

After an hour of running basic trails, Harry then took the remainders survival and had them form teams. Harry however, wasn't going to have them play against each other. He found that, unchallenging. Instead he would have them play against season players. Namely, the current Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

They took to the air and were completely destroyed by Angelina, Alicia and Katie. Fred and George wasn't giving them an easy time as bludgers were flying everywhere. To Harry's surprise, Ginny was flying well as a chaser and was able to successfully hold her own against the season players.

Ron was defending in the goal post as was a sixth year name Cormac. Both were good keepers as no shot was getting past them.

After three hours Harry blew his whistle for the last time.

"Alright, good job everyone. On Monday I'll post who made the finally cut to be on the team. Anyways you should be proud of yourself that you made it this far. Go wash up and get clean. Practice will be schedule on the notice board in the common room as soon as the final line up has been made." Harry said as everyone walked off the pitch all talking exciting whispers.

* * *

**Author Notes:** any suggestions, I could use some ideas to write this story.

As to answer some questions, this is going to start as a Harry Potter and Cho Chang but they won't last long together. This is and will be Harry Potter and a Daphne Greengrass pairing.


	6. Hogwarts High Inquisitor

**Harry Potter Rise of the Mage**

**Author Notes: **Sorry for the wait, but I hope everyone's enjoy the chapter. I put Daphne in this chapter.

**Chapter 6: Hogwarts High Inquisitor**

Harry was going over his homework, determined to get it done before the night was over. Harry was looking at his homework bored when Hermione came over and grabs their homework and scans it. She hands back Harry's homework with a look of disappointment on her face. She then turns to Ron and lectures him about the mistakes he's made on his homework.

A tap on the window broke Harry out of his train of thought and he looks up and was surprise to see Hermes, Percy's personal owl.

"Ron, its Hermes." Harry said as he put his quill down.

Ron and Hermione stops bickering and looks up the window to see Percy's owl. Ron opens the window and Hermes flew down at once on to the table.

"Blimely, what in Merlin's name is Percy writing to me for?" Ron asks as he unties the letter, allowing Hermes to fly out immediately.

Ron read the letter and his face turn into a scowl.

"What is it?" Herminoe asked.

Instead of answering, Ron gave the letter to Harry and Hermione.

_'To my brother Ron,_

_I heard from the Minister of Magic himself that you weren't made a Prefect. Don't let this get you down Ron I have heard from inside sources that you were going to be made Prefect but Dumbledore let favoritism play in and gave the Badge to Potter. Ron I must warn you that no good will come associating yourself with that boy. _

_I know you are surprise to hear me say this, but trust me Ron, things are going to be changing at Hogwarts and the Ministry is going to put a stop to Potter and Dumbledore. Thus I must reveal the true reasons as to why I am writing to you at night instead of sending this letter to you during normal school owl post time. _

_I know from inside sources that changes are going to happen at Hogwarts. I want you to be on the good side of Madam Dolores Umbridge who is a delightful woman. To learn more about what I am talking about, you just have to see tomorrow's morning Daily Prophet to see what I mean, I won't say more but you should consider my advice. Associating with Potter will only hurt you. Not just your academic career, but your future job too. Ron, I want you to report to Madam Umbridge on all of Potter's activities and any meetings he has with the Headmaster. _

_I have no doubt in my mind that our oldest brother Bill and father escorted Potter to his hearing in August. While Potter managed to worm his way out of punishment the Ministry is prepared to deal with him when the time comes. Madam Umbridge is going to keep a close eye on him and for those that help her will have a very promising future, a very promising future indeed. _

_I am proud to say that Dumbledore won't be running Hogwarts much longer, not if the Ministry has anything to say about it. I know where my allegiances lie and that's with the right people, the Ministry of Magic. I suggest you follow my footsteps and give the Ministry any help you can. Potter cannot be trusted and I know his time is running out before he get's the 'help' he needs. _

_Think about what I said, _

_Sincerely your brother, _

_Percy Weasley_

Percy signature was on the bottom and Harry had a hard time coming to terms with what Percy had written.

"He's off the rocket if he thinks I'm just making this stuff up." Harry finally said as he handed the letter to Hermione. She read it and gave a frown telling Harry and Ron she was not happy with Percy's attitude.

"I suggest we wait till tomorrow to find out more about the Ministry's take over. It would give us clues as what their plans are." Harry said as Ron ripped up the letter.

Before they could get up and go to bed, Hermione let out a yelp that caused Ron and Harry to turn to her. Instead of answering, she merely pointed towards the fire. In the fire was Sirus Black.

"How you kids doing? I was beginning to think you were going to go to bed before everyone cleared out." Sirus said in a amusing tone of voice.

"Sirus this is an awfully risk, what if the Ministry catches you?" Hermione said.

"I am a free man Hermione. They can't do much if I want to speak to my godson. Speaking of which, I am here to respond to Harry's letter."

Ron and Hermione looks at Harry as if they were asking him why he hadn't told them he had written to Sirus. Harry shrug his shoulders and looks at Sirus.

"So what do you think?"

"The Minister is putting pressure on me to keep you in line. I told them I would have you stop shouting the Dark Lord is back in return they will not attempt to sabotage your academic career in school. The Minister agreed after I pointed out he was a big man for picking on a defenseless kid. If there is one thing Fudge cares about, it's how people look at his reputation. Unfortunately, Lucius Malfoy also knows this and knows how to whisper into Fudge's ear. Speaking of which, I'm pulling in a lot of favors as the new Lord of the Black Family."

"What does that mean?" Harry asks Sirus.

"Being Lord of a family means I hold a lot of political power and I run the members who are apart of the Black Family. When you come here for Christmas I'll teach you what it means to be a family head. I've also named you my sole heir Harry which means if anything should happen to me you'll become the new Lord of the Black Family. I've already put this in my will and I had Mad-Eye and Moony sign it as witnesses. Dumbledore was against it, he believes you are too young to wield such political power."

Harry wonders what was going on with the Headmasater. It seems strange of him to try and keep information away from him.

"Sirus, do you know anything about Dolores Umbridge?" Hermione asked.

"She's a real nasty witch. You should hear Moony talk about her." Sirus said in a nasty tone of voice.

"Does Lupin know her?" Harry asked in a sudden voice of dread. He suddenly remembers Umbridge's comments about half-breeds.

"Not personally. Two years ago she drafted a bill of an anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that made it almost impossible for him to get a job. Dumbledore however hired him anyways despite her protest. Something she's held against him for." Sirus said. Harry remembers how shaggy Lupin look these past few weeks and his dislike of Umbridge grew even stronger.

"What does she have against werewolves?" Hermione said angrily.

"Scared of them I suspect." Sirus answered. "Apparently she loathes part-humans; she tried to start a campaign to round up and tagged merpeople last year during the Triwizard Tournament." Sirus said in a sad tone of voice.

"Was she successful?" Harry asked dreading the answer.

"No, luckily not many saw her campaign as a noble cause. Anyway, what are her lessons like? Is she training you to kill half-breeds?"

"No. We're forbidden from using magic." Harry said in an angry voice.

"That makes since, our Intel from Fudge's office says Fudge doesn't want you train in combat." Sirus said in a non-surprising tone of voice.

"What does he think we are doing? Forming some sort of wizard army?" Ron asked in. Harry agreed as he knew it was foolish to attempt to raise an army with mere school children. The threat was minimum at best. No one would take school children seriously.

"That's exactly what he thinks you are doing, or rather what Dumbledore is doing. Forming a private wizard army to take on the Ministry and seize power for himself."

"That's ridiculous; no one in their right minds would think Dumbledore would become Minister of Magic." Ron said in disbelief.

"Well Fudge isn't in his right mind. He's becoming more paranoid every day and I'm not helping either by stirring up trouble in the wizengamot."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm trying to get Fudge sacked. He's doing all he can to remain in office, but from the whispers and the Intel the Order has gotten, Fudge can barely hold out a year and he is betting everything on your O.W.L.s that his plan was a success. A lot of people however are not happy with Fudge's actions. It looks like he will be removed from office before June."

"I don't think we can deal with Umbrdige for an entire year."

This reminded Harry of Percy's letter.

"Do you know anything about Hogwarts in the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning?" Harry asked with some concern.

"No, I haven't been in touch with the Order for awhile. We'll find out tomorrow. Keep in touch Harry, and don't use owls anymore. There's a chance they could be intercepted now." Sirus said as he disappeared with a pop.

* * *

The next morning, they carefully open the Daily Prophet but they didn't have to scan the paper to see what Percy was talking about. Hermione gave a yelp the moment she saw the front page.

"What?" Ron and Harry asked. Instead of answering, she smoothes the paper down and Harry could see Professor Umbridge underneath a Hogwarts banner.

**Minister Appoints First Ever 'High Inquisitor' At Hogwarts**

_'In a stunning move, late last night the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has appointed Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge 2__nd__ class Hogwarts first ever Hogwarts High Inquisitor. _

_"Madam Umbridge has been feeding us for the past month first hand details on the real events that goes on at Hogwarts." Percy Weasley, Junior Assistant to the Ministry said late last night. "Dumbledore is unfit to lead a school with so many children and the teachers are not following carefully Ministry guidelines. They are allowing mishaps to befall on the students in their watch and do little to stop the fighting that happens between students. Madam Umbridge who is a very successful Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, has been asked to be also fill in the position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor and we are delighted to say she has accept the position next to her Professional duties. The position will give Madam Umbridge the power to inspect her fellow educators and see if they are up to scratch to Minister approved courses."_

_This move has set an outrage to many in the wizarding committee. _

_"This is not the Ministry attempt to fix the education at Hogwarts, but rather an dishonorable attempt at discrediting Albus Dumbledore." Two Wizengamot members stated last night and resign in protest to Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge's actions. This has sent shockwaves in the wizengamot as many more are questioning to disband._

"Well that answers what Percy wrote last night." Harry said folding the paper up.

"It's an outrage; the Ministry cannot just control whatever they like." Ron said.

Harry looks up at the staff table and could see Umbridge smiling and giving Dumbledore a cold glare. Dumbledore for the most part look like his usual cheerful self. As he smiling while cutting apart a waffle.

"This is going to be bad." Harry said as he finally turns away from Umbridge.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Look here." Harry said pointing to the bottom of the page where it describes the position and power of the High Inquisitor. "It says here the High Inquisitor will have the power to create new school rules and change any rule she likes. This is an abuse of power by the Ministry." Harry said as Hermione quickly grabs the paper and begins to read. She had that frown that clearly stated she wasn't happy.

"We should write a pretention that states we disapproved of the government interference at Hogwarts. If we get enough students to sign it, we could…"

"It won't work Hermione. Fudge will just turn a blind eye to such a pretention and Umbridge will just make life harder for those that do sign it. No, we need to be more discreet about our actions from now on." Harry said calmly.

It wasn't long before Umbridge effect as the High Inquisitor began to have an impact in the school. Dozens of rules were created within an hour. This caused a huge outrage within the school community. Harry however smiled whenever Umbridge gave detention to students.

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you see, if there is one thing the Ministry could have done to make them believe me is by punishing them for asking questions?" Harry said after Umbridge put another group of children for having 'music' in the hallways.

Harry was quiet right, as the punishments and the attempt to seize more power students began to wonder if Harry was telling the truth and the Ministry was just covering up the truth.

* * *

Today Harry was walking the in corridor seeing how he had a free period after dropping three classes. When Harry turn the corner he was surprise when he bump into someone. That person fell down on the ground and Harry was surprise to see it was Tracy Davis, a Slytherin Fifth Year like himself.

"Sorry about that," Harry said trying not to grin. Tracy refuses his hand and got up herself.

"You should watch where you're going Potter." She snaps.

"Maybe if you were reading a book you would see where you were going." Harry said summoning her book to his hand without his wand. Tracy raised an eyebrow seeing the level of magic he was displaying.

"Advance Guide of Charms?" Harry said rising an eyebrow.

Tracy grabs the book back and snaps it shut.

"None of your business Potter." Tracy snaps trying to show she wasn't intimidated by him.

"Keep your robes on, it's not like we want to see what's underneath a snake's skin." Harry said walking off.

Before Harry got two feet away from Tracy he heard her fire a jinx behind his back. Recognizing it as a boil burner jinx Harry immediately spun around wand in hand and cast a counter jinx. Before Tracy could react Harry cast a silent 'Expelliarmus' causing Tracy's wand to fly out of her hands.

"How did you do that?" Tracy asked half amazed half angry.

"Practices and experience." Harry said giving Tracy her wand back. She took it with shock written on her face. She knew, Harry could have easily snap her wand or even kept it from her.

* * *

When Tracy got back to her common room, she found Daphne sitting in her usual spot reading her Potions book.

"Did you get the charms book?" Daphne asked.

Instead of answering, she grabs Daphne hand and leads her up the girls dormitory.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked the moment, the door was closed. Instead Tracy put up some privacy charms to insure they would not be interrupted.

"Potter." Tracy said in one breath.

"What about him?"

"I ran into him." She said in amusement yet a scared voice.

"What happen?" Daphne asked immediately. Tracy launches the encounter when she bumps into Potter and his skills in using advance wandless magic. How he was able to counter her attack despite having his back turn to him.

"He's nothing like he was during the dueling club three years ago. He was faster, agile and powerful. Oh my god I never seen anyone move that fast." Tracy said as she finishes telling her story.

"So Potter got the drop on you, should we set some of the older students on him?" Daphne asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. They aren't a match for him. He would tear them apart. Besides isn't your house-elf keeping tabs on Potter?" Tracy asked.

"Binky." Daphne said out loud and with a pop a small house-elf appeared.

"Mistress Daphne called Binky?"

"Yes, have you've found out where Potter is disappearing to?"

"Binky hasn't mistress. Binky has failed her mistress as the Potter boy has proven to be most elusive. All Binky knows is he's disappearing around the fifth floor."

"Thank you Binky, keep tabs on Potter will you." Daphne said and with a 'pop' Binky the house-elf disappeared.

"This is odd." Tracy said in a slow voice. "It's not like Binky to have such a hard time shadowing someone."

"It's been a month, the first day I thought it wasn't normal, but now I'm beginning to wonder if Potter has his own secrets."

"Did you see him swimming the other day? Merlin he looked so hot." Tracy said in a fit of giggles.

Daphne turns her head to hide her blush, yes she saw Potter swimming in what appeared to be muggle trunks, his body was starting to get well tone and fit.

"Have you've notice something strange with his eyes?" Tracy said breaking Daphne out of her thoughts.

"What you mean?"

"Well for one, he doesn't wear glasses anymore other than in a few classes. But he normally walks around with no glasses at all. Not to mention how well he's been doing his the classes." Tracy added.

"I know, he's amazing alright." Daphne said.

"I'm not the one with a crush on him." Tracy teased.

"You're not the one who has to support the boy who lives and try to maintain peace between your house mates." Daphne cried out loud as she tried very hard not to turn red.

"I don't think we'll have much of a choice. If you haven't notice, the wind has changed. Were we once could sit by and let no harm be done to our classmates, now we must pick a side."

"You think we should pick Potter's side?"

"Lets look at the facts. Last year, Potter came out of the Triwizard Tournament holding Cedric Diggory's body. He claims the Dark Lord was back yet the Ministry was in denial about the Dark Lords return. Next thing we know, the Ministry is doing a smear campaign against Potter and Dumbledore. Now the Ministry is interfering in our education prevent us from learning defensive magic. Potter seems to be doing some sort of training that is causing him to have a rock hard body." Tracy said in a dreaming tone of voice.

"Tracy!" Daphne cried out.

"Maybe we should reach out to Potter." Tracy said, mocking her face as if she was in deep thought. "I mean, he is the stuff of legends if half the stories about him are true."

"I don't want to think about it."

"Don't you want to learn how he became so good with a wand? He really knows how to use it."

"Yes, I mean no… stop messing with my head."

Tracy Davis gave a heartily laugh at her best friends attempt to regain some self control.

* * *

The next day Harry was making his way to towards the greenhouse when Luna Lovegood steps in front of him.

"I believe you; I believe you fought he-who-must-not-be-named." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

Several people laugh but Harry ignores them thankful that someone actually was bold enough to admit they believed him in public. Harry walks in the greenhouse feeling better than he normally did.

Ernie Macmillian step out and stood before Harry.

"I just want you to know Potter that it isn't only weirdo's that support you but my family does as well. They always said that You-Know-Who was never truly gone; he was just too weak to carry on. If you say he's back, then he's back." Ernie said.

"Thanks Ernie." Harry said shaking his hand.

Harry paired up with Ernie while Ron and Hermione paired up. The two were bickering during most of the class. Harry was enjoying his time with Ernie that the two began to chat like they were old friends. In the end, they parted ways when classes were finish. Next class was what Harry was for once dreading, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

**Author Notes: **I intend for the chapter to be longer however I hope you guys like it.

I could use a beta for a new story I'm working on. It's going to be very graphic and for mature readers.


End file.
